Lands Of Rebirth
by SS Hoshi404
Summary: Two girls born in different lives were once Sisters joined by Fate. And the ones that could help them remember do not exist... Or do they? Hyoga X OC, Shiryu X OC
1. Of Dreams and Life

Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. But I do tweek the Saints personalities :P

She felt something cool brush the loose strands of her ponytail against her cheeks, making her tuck them back behind her ears. Times like this made her regret her hair style choice but she thought it made her look mysterious. But during Autumn it only became tangled in the neckline of her coat during the rainstorms. She lifted her head to stare out over the misty view from the café's front window. The door had opened, breaking the warm bubble the hearth had created and the bundled figure trotted over to get a warm coffee this place, Ambrosia, was famed for.

"Still reading those comics, Denim?" A voice quipped, making her groan internally, knowing the all too familiar smirk would be plastered on the owner's face.

"No, Sting. This is a different series. Omega, not Sanctuary." Denim, better known as Demetris Alexis to her friends, answered looking up at the platinum blonde haired waitress. Sting, or Regen Fira, pronounced Fear-a, weird right? Anyway, Regen just placed the take away cup down in front of Demetris before looking down at the book that had been closed and sat in front of Demetris.

"Omega huh? Are they any older?" She asked, her amber-green eyes scanning the blurb before turning the book over.

"Early twenties. Hey, why would you care? Go drool over your Spectres in your own time." Demetris snarled, pulling the book away and lifting the cup.

"I even made it with four sugars this time" A fake sniffle. "Oh well, I'll give you the drawing tomorrow. It'll be $20 for the supplies." Regen said, as Demetris tucked the book back into her bag and grabbed her well-worn sheep skin bomber jacket/trench coat.

"Okay, and thanks for the drink. It's just been a long day for me today. See you tomorrow." Demetris said, looping her baby blue and silver scarf round her neck before braving the cold Winter outdoors. She regretted leaving the warmth of her favourite escape but she had responsibilities back in her house to take care of.

Okay pause and rewind. Hi, my name is Demetris Alexi, but close friends call me Denim. Don't ask, maybe one day I'll tell you.

I am 19 years old, brunette-blonde so Gold, hell yeah! Anyway, no obsessing over my awesome hair, I live in a small town called Crossroads, of a bigger area called Silvermere. And by small town I mean big enough to be cheap housing and farming but not too far from larger cities. Winter are wet and cold, barely snows but I love it when it does. Autumn's cool with lots of falling leaves, Spring the parks and farms welcome baby animals, my favourites are the baby ducklings and cygnets in the park across the lake from me. Summer can be brutal when it's hot but normally it's nice and peaceful.

I work as a freelance author and a mechanic turned assistant. So I put down the tools and the continuous stench of fluids to be the executive assistant to the head of a major car company. Better pay and I don't have to work as hard. I don't regret the choice because I now have finished renovating my old farmhouse, so many rooms, and the pool. Not bad for 19 right? Well, if you didn't realise already, I'm a bookworm. Finished University at 17, majored in Modern History, English and Engineering. Boom! Nerd!

Anyway, I am a Saint Seiya Addict, certified! Not that my hair colour freak-out made you notice. I pride myself on keeping my hair clean now instead of struggling to even keep it tamed in a ponytail. I have been told that it looks like a beaten sheet of gold. Okay, weird right? Not that drunk words out of a horny 16 year old mean anything. Yuck! I prefer my own company, I like to read, I am an optimist and a realist when I need to be and I try to stay happy and bubbly. Maybe one day I'll let you into the world I hide from the outsiders. I don't want to hurt anyone else.

She heard the barking before she could even fish her keys out of her jacket's pocket.

"Hush, Zero. I know, I'm home late. I know I promised a run today." Demetris smiled to herself as she opened the door and was greeted by her favourite living thing. Absolute Zero, or Zero for short, was a working Husky bred with a black Australian Kelpie. So he had the Husky look but the fur was slightly shorter and he didn't have the dig need. But that didn't mean he wasn't a livewire. He was jet black but had a white cross on his chest, four white paws, bright demonic, or so Regen said, blue eyes and a white belly that stretched up the feathering of his tail. She knelt down and scratched at his 'lion's mane' as she called it. The fur round his shoulders and neck was thicker than everywhere else so he looked like a black and white lion when angry.

"Come on, let me in and we'll go running." She smiled as he bounded away, tail held high and sat on His chair. He seemed proud of himself the day he had claimed his spot on the armchair, only moving when Demetris wanted to sit near the fire. She kissed his nose before walking into her room. She got changed into a dark grey thermal 3-quarter sleeved shirt and a pair of black running leggings. She tugged on a pair of running sneakers she had just brought, a cyan pair with Shun's Cloth pink designs on it that looked like butterflies. She smiled to herself and tied the laces tightly before grabbing Zero's lead and harness. He was instantly by her side and walked with her to the door. He sat as she opened it and turned to put his white outlined in red harness on him.

"Paw. Good boy, Zero!" She smiled as he lifted his left paw to be put through the leg hole. He did the same for his right paw and stood as she reached down to snap the black and red rope lead onto the harness. She shut the door behind them and tucked the key into the now empty pot plant next to the door. During Spring it had been overflowing with a strange but beautifully smelling flowering plant she had been given after she completed her University courses. Zero whined and tugged at his lead, making her laugh before clicking her tongue and beginning their run. Zero galloped happily next to her as she followed the route they had set up long ago. Down the street, turn left, into the park, round the park then back home. Zero loved it as much as her as it gave them both a chance to unwind and stretch muscles that called to their wild instincts.

"Okay, break." Demetris said, feeling her lungs start to burn. Zero slowed to a trot as she slowed to a brisk walk. She loved the speed they could reach and trained to be faster but the mortal body could only become so fast. She had enrolled Zero in fly-ball but that had finished for the season and there wasn't much else she could do while horse riding season was over. She drew a deep breath and snorted to herself.

"What do you think, Zero? Buy a pair of skates so you can vent your Huskiness? Who's my handsome man?" She cooed, making Zero bark happily. She laughed and started running again, feeling Zero's lead tighten before slacken as he caught up to her. They were halfway through their second run portion when something caught Demetris's eye. She clicked, making Zero start, not used to being called to slow so early, but he slowed then stopped as Demetris looked at the figure standing near the bandstand. Even from the distance between her and the figure, Demetris could tell it was a man. The casual leaning stance could not be pulled off by a woman. Zero plopped himself at Demetris's feet before looked where she was looking, the Aussie side of him showing. The figure seemed to look up, as if sensing her staring at him. He seemed to stiffen before standing and walking down towards them. Zero stood and began growling, his lion's mane poofing as his muscles tightened.

"Zero? What's wrong boy?" Demetris asked, pulling her eyes away from the closing in figure and to Zero. Zero snapped at the air, his blue eyes blazing slightly as he pulled at the lead.

"Better curb that animal before it hurts someone." A deep voice had her nearly jumping out of her skin. She turned and looked at the figure that had been so far away before. But she had to tilt her head back to stare at his face. Dark brown eyes seemed to glow from pale olive skin, black as night hair sticking up from under the hood of his jumper. Zero snapped again, making her look away from the trance of this figure's eyes.

"Absolute Zero. Heel." She snapped, as Zero looked up at her, lips curled slightly in a show of teeth before he sat promptly at her side, but his eyes stayed fixed on the newcomer.

"Absolute Zero? Strange name for a dog." The figure said, making Demetris mentally shake herself. Zero didn't react this badly unless he felt something she didn't.

"Well, he's Husky. Now, I should be going. Zero, come on." Demetris turned, making Zero stand before something had him growling. Demetris felt something pass through her hair, sending alarms roaring through her head.

"Such beautiful hair. So much like his. But he is dead. And my Master needs more for his army. But such a weak thing like you would never do for a soldier. A bride maybe." The figure spoke in cryptic sentences, making her head spin. But Zero's snarling had her shaking her head and stiffening.

"Come on, Zero. Let's go." She said as she moved to take a step forward. Zero growled again before following her to walk along their route again.

"Consider yourself bless, Sparrow. Not many are allowed to walk away alive from me." The figure laughed, sending chills to Demetris's soul, as she picked up her pace to jogging. She made it home without another incident and knelt in front of Zero.

"What was with that man? Was he a bad man, Zero? I didn't mind, I have you to protect me don't I?" She smiled, as Zero licked the sweat off her temple. She buried her head into his lion's mane and hugged him.

"My Guardian Angel. I don't need armour or strength when I have you, my Absolute Zero." She kissed his forehead before opening the door and walking into her home. Zero was waiting patiently for her as she closed the door and locked it. She walked into the kitchen making Zero sit at her feet and watch her make his dinner.

"Bones, tonight?" She looked down at him and laughed again at the puddle forming at his paws. She walked to place the meal near his water bowl and took off his harness.

"Now for my dinner." Demetris sighed, opening her freezer and digging out a quick and easy meal for tonight. She settled for a quiche Lorraine and set the oven and her dinner up. She opened her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and filled a small glass for herself. The clouds had thinned so the moon could shine through but it did nothing to settle her mind. That guy in the park had set her on edge. She went and checked all the side doors and windows were locked as she waited for her dinner to finish cooking.

~~~~~~~~An hour later, After her Dinner and lighting a fire~~~~~~

_He walked towards her, sword held at the ready, the setting sun turning silver armour to gold. She felt her breath hitch as he knelt, sword tip in the soil, his head held down._

'_I await my orders, Milady. Messenger from the Goddesses, what is thy bidding for this soldier of the Goddess of Battle?' He asked, as she stepped closer, her white toga lined with a blue that glittered with the night sky._

'_The Goddesses ask if thy love is true, Soldier. Thy may only be with thou Soul's Match if thy love is true. If thou is willing to lay down thou sword and join thou Soul Match in Olympus.' She replied, watching as the warrior's shoulders relaxed._

'_My brothers are already there, joined with their own Soul Matches. I am the only one left to fight on this plain. If my Goddess wishes that I return to her side, I would happily lay down my sword for the chance to love true.' The warrior said, laying the sword down so the tip faced the setting sun. The messenger smiled and stepped closer to him as he stood._

'_My love, will thou not miss this plain?' She asked, before he gripped her chin and pulled her into his arms._

'_I am free, the one true wish of a Swan is to find its mate and be together. I am weary of this plain and I shall miss it but I shall be with thou and thy love.' He breathed, as brilliant white and silver wings burst from his back and cocooned them in a warmth as they shared their first kiss of an eternity._

Demetris smiled at her work, as Zero snored softly at her feet. She closed her writing book and rubbed behind Zero's ears, making him stir.

"Bedtime, handsome man. We have a busy day tomorrow. How about a new walk route? And we'll go see Regen." She smiled as his tail wagged slowly before standing and walking to her room, the fire neatly contained in its hearth. Zero followed her and made himself at home on his side of her Queen sized bed. She changed into her pyjamas and lay down, stroking his neck gently.

"Thank you, Zero. Goodnight, sweet dreams and I love you." She smiled as Zero licked her arm before falling asleep. She fell asleep herself, her mind still locked in her writing state.

'_Milady Swan, you shouldn't be out so late. Lord Hyoga would be very upset.' A voice said from behind her. She turned from watching out across the open water from a place that didn't feel familiar._

'_I promised I would wait for him. He said he would be home before nightfall.' She felt tears sting her eyes before she turned back to the blood red setting sun._

'_Lilith is correct, Milady. Hyoga would not want his Match to be out in the cool air.' A deeper voice said, making her turn. A man with green-black long hair smiled at her, his green eyes warm._

'_Miho waits for you, Shiryu. Just because I am still weak and have yet to master my own Cosmos and Hyoga is still a Gold Saint, does not mean I will hide from my soul's longing to stand here until he returns.' She countered, making Shiryu chuckle._

'_He swore before nightfall. Yet you have barely moved from where you stand. Demetris…' Shiryu started, before Demetris turned and glared at him._

'_I will not move. I lost my Zero to those beasts you call Spectres and I refuse to lose the only one that ties me to this horrid existence. You may have your Lady Athena and your friends but my only friend who I trusted my heart and soul to, my only companion for so long, was killed because I wasn't watching out for him. So leave me to stand guard. To try and heal my broken and tortured soul.' She growled, her eyes beginning to glow before she shook her head roughly and looked out to the horizon. She knew her hand was reaching to stroke the furry head that no longer was there and she broke a little more inside. She felt tears sting at her eyes before she even realised she had gathered the skirt of her toga and bolted. Hyoga had cleared the path to her Zero's resting place so she would never be caught up on branches or tripped by rocks. She collapsed in a teary eyed mess in front of the howling statue she had got carved from memory of her Zero. She reached up and cupped the lion mane, choking down a sob._

'_Why did I break my promise to you? I'm so sorry, Zero, I let you down. I shouldn't have been so weak. I'm sorry my handsome man. You protected me for so long and the one time you needed me, I wasn't there.' She choked out, burying her head into the cold stone, trying to hold onto the warmth she had always felt hiding in his fur._

'_I thought I'd find you here, Cygnet.' A familiar voice said, as she lifted her head. Hyoga smiled gently at her, a small bundle in his arms. Demetris stood, kissing the stone cheek of her beloved Zero before walking over to her Match. Hyoga lifted a hand away from cradling the bundle to wipe away her tears, making her lean into his touch as it healed a small part of her soul._

'_I am sorry I am late, I just didn't want to break your gift.' Hyoga smiled gently, coaxing the bundle to move. Demetris heard a small whimper and lifted the cloak of silk and wool away to reveal a small bundle of fur. White, snow white fur with four black socks and a black tipped tail._

'_I know you loved Absolute Zero but this little boy needed a home. His name is Black Diamond and his mum was a beautiful black and grey Husky who had bred with a white wolf. So he'll be big. But protective. He won't replace Zero but I know you wouldn't have let the runt be forsaken because of Zero's passing.' Hyoga explained as the pup opened its icy blue eyes and stared up at her. She felt the tears prickle back up but it wasn't from sadness. Her Match, her Swan, had gone out of his way to find her the complete opposite of her Zero, but had found those same eyes. The ones that always spoke the truth. She lifted the pup gently out of his bundle and held him close, something in her healing slightly as Diamond licked shyly at her fingertips._

'_Thank you, Hyoga, thank you so much. He is beautiful.' She breathed, leaning up slightly to kiss him gently on the lips. He startled slightly at the display of affection but let her kiss him slowly. Never in her two years of being by his side had she started a kiss. He had always had to coax her out of her broken shell and into the light of his love for her. Demetris pulled away and blushed shyly, looking down at Diamond, who stared up at her with those big soulful blue eyes before yawning and curling back up to sleep._

'_Come, we best go inside. Zero, I'll protect her now, as I told you I would, and so will Black Diamond. He maybe small now but I am sure, one day, she will never cry again because she is broken without you. But only because she misses her old friend. You have my word, Absolute Zero, no harm will befall your beloved friend anymore.' Hyoga said_, as the vision started to go fuzzy round the edges. A well placed wet lick to the cheek broke the final remnants of the dream as Demetris looked up to see Zero lead in mouth waiting to go for his promised walk.

"Okay, just let me get up." She rubbed his head before getting up and pulling on her black long pants and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. She put Zero's lead on his collar so he knew it was only a walk and headed for the door, grabbing her bag.

~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~

"Regen, I'm here." Demetris said, watching Regen turn away from the customer who had just finished ordering.

"Same place they always are. Just leave the money in my jar." Regen smiled slightly before moving to complete the customer's order. Demetris walked over to the back corner of the café and lifted up the tube that contained her new art piece. She slipped the $20 into Regen's personalized tip jar and headed back outside to fetch Zero to continue their walk. She only needed a few last things and then they could head home but Zero had other ideas. His head tilted slightly as they walked past one entrance of the park and he stopped dead.

"Zero? What's wrong?" She asked, as Zero barked and tugged on his lead. She shook her head and sighed.

"No, we have to go this way. I need to pick up your bones for dinner." She stated, but Zero pulled at his lead again. Demetris winced as her arm was jolted but pulled Zero back.

"Zero stop playing. We can't go for a walk in the park yet." But Zero gave one final tug on his lead and she yelped, the tug making the lead burn her hand. Zero bolted into the park, making her run after him, the drawing's tube held in one hand.

"Zero! Come back!" She cried, watching as he ran further ahead then stopped as a figure in a dark blue shirt knelt and petted his head.

"Careful. He bites." Demetris slid to a halt as Zero's tail began to wag at the figure's attention. The figure stood and handed her the lead.

"I am sure he wouldn't bite me. I'm good with animals. What's his name?" The figure asked, his face still hidden behind a messy ocean of blonde hair.

"Zero for short." Demetris said, making Zero whined and nudge the figure's hand. The figure chuckled, the sound sending sparks along Demetris's spine as he leant down and pet Zero's head.

"Zero huh? Sounds more like a nickname." The figure said, as Zero nudged his muzzle towards the figure's face.

"His full name is Absolute Zero because he's part Husky." Demetris said, as Zero's tongue licked the figure's cheek. The figure turned his head away and Demetris had to do a double take.

"Such an interesting name for a warm hearted creature." Hyoga smiled slightly, rubbing the cheek Zero had just licked. Demetris felt her cheeks heat slightly as she battled the urge to wipe his cheek for herself.

"Sorry, I never caught your name. I'm Hyoga Yukida." He stated, holding out his hand.

"Demetris. Demetris Alexi." She replied, placing her own hand in his to shake. But instead of shaking, Hyoga lifted it to kiss her knuckles. Demetris felt her heart stop beating until Zero whined and nudged her leg.

"Well, we should continue our walk, shouldn't we, handsome man?" Demetris pet Zero's lion's mane and blushed. She had just been seen talking to her dog in front of Hyoga, her favourite Saint! Great, now he'd think she was insane. Hyoga chuckled, sending shivers down her spine, as he knelt and scratched Zero's neck.

"Behave for your mother, okay? She is only looking out for your health and she loves you." Hyoga smiled warmly up at her, making her cheeks flush bright red before he stood and turned to walk in the opposite direction she and Zero had to go.

"Okay, Zero, this week is only going to get either stranger or go back to our normality. So might as well enjoy it." She smiled down at Zero, who barked and wagged his tail before following her to the butcher's shop.

Hello everyone, it's SSHoshi404! Been so long since I have posted on here. Anyway, hope you like my new brain fart. All will be revealed, if I get reviews ;P Nah, I'll write. Demetris is my alias in this book, I love my OCC Hyoga so much! Okay, be updating soon. SSHoshi Out!


	2. Of Doubt and Secrets

Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: Why do I even need these things? Anyway, I own nothing, tweak Saints personalities ya da ya da.

RnR? Please? I like to know everyone is reading and loving my stories.

Okay, so far my week has been normal. No more run ins with a certain Cygnus Saint… Oh MY GODDESS! Someone pinch me, he can't be real. Wait, double take, I had a conversation with the Bronze Saint of the Swan and he kissed my hand. So different to his book persona.

~End internal monologue~

"Regen, hurry up. You said this was all done yesterday." Demetris's voice called from behind the counter as I adjusted the final bag of coffee beans next to the heater so the shop would smell cosy. I don't have the heart to snap at her because… well what's the point when she is like a child and barely listens unless you really yell at her.

"Okay, sorry. Lance just moved the fresh batch in last night and forgot to tell me, you know how he is." I smiled, making her smile back before we walked out of Ambrosia and into the chilled air. Pulling the thick cardigan around my shoulders tighter, I half-heartedly listened as Demetris recounted the newest chapter of her book, I think it was 'Guarded Stars' or something, a sequel to her first book 'Wings of Change' but I never really picked one up to read it, even if she always gave me the second editions.

"So I was thinking of changing Antiqua's lance into an arming sword but I can't decide how to." Demetris turned to look at her silent best friend, who normally would be discussing changes to 'her' character openly.

"Are you okay? You seem… well, not like you." Demetris asked, making Regen laugh softly, trying to make sure it didn't sound forced.

"Sorry, but 'not like you'? Goddess, Denim, if you write like that in your books no one will buy them." Regen teased, making Demetris pout and shove her playfully. Regen smiled slightly as they continued their way to the park to enjoy their day off together, after a week of barely seeing the other.

'I can't tell her. She'd think I'm some freak or something.' Regen thought, biting the inside of her cheek, wanting to so badly get the feeling of fear out of her soul. Something was changing in their lives, something big and all she had to go on was a gut feeling and new… predicaments she had found herself in.

"So, where to sit? In the sun or under the shade of the gazebo?" Demetris asked, eyeing off the wrought iron bench near the pond that was starting to frost over at the edges.

"Sun would be lovely today." Regen smiled, already walking towards the pond, Demetris following, turning her face towards the sun and smiling. Days like this, spent with her closest and dearest friend made her soul warm, simple pleasures in life that some seemed to take for granted.

Is it my turn now? Alright then. Hello, my name is Regen Fira, Demetris's best and only close friend. She trusts me with her life… And I wish she didn't. But Fate is a cruel mistress, no? Anyway, since a young age I have had these… powers. Mainly over fire before I was 9. As an orphan, I have not had the best childhood, but the powers only made it worse until I was 10 and a kind woman saw me trying to steal a pair of black gloves and took me in. When she discovered my secret, she just smiled warmly and began to teach me the way of the Wiccan. How the Earth was in my blood, so the Goddess's magick had transformed me. I had magick, not power, but magick. Soul energy given by the Earth.

The woman never asked me to call her mother, as she claimed the only mother was the Goddess, and asked me to call her Sister instead unless out in public. She blessed me with my last name, Fira, which is Fire in the Earth's language. But recently, my magick has been acting strangely, barely kept in check by my seals, the necklace I wear hidden under my shirts so no one can see it and claim I am a 'devil worshipper'. Stupid men.

I don't want Demetris to be hurt but if my 'growth' continues, Sister says I will need to return to the wild. Live in complete isolation so no one is endangered if I lose my temper. Again.

"Regen, have you ever felt like you were part of something more? As if there was some part of you that was missing?" Demetris asked, making Regen look away from watching the glass surface of the pond and to her friend.

"What do you mean?" Regen asked, trying not to let her voice waver from her normal cool tone. Demetris smiled almost sadly and looked back up at the sky.

"Like things were once different. I just feel as if I've been in this situation before. But maybe I'm just skittish after that man had Zero snarling and snapping." Demetris laughed slightly but her eyes, aquamarine pools that spoke all the emotions she tried to hide were confused and fearful. Regen placed her hand over Demetris's and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay to feel that way, Denim, our souls are always recounting things that once were. I guess that's why you liked history so much. But back to Zero. He threatened someone?" Regen asked, slightly stunned. Zero was so placid, only defending Demetris when he felt something she couldn't. One of the reasons Regen kept her distance, he could blow her controlled cover as a 'normal' human.

"Yeah, he just didn't seem to like this man. Don't take this the wrong way but this guy gave me the creeps. Call me nuts but he looked a bit like Kagaho. But that's crazy right? Maybe just the vibes I got were whacked. Speaking of death and brides, way too cryptic even for me." Demetris sighed, running a hand through her hair. Regen squeezed her hand tighter but smiled warmly.

"It's okay, it took a lot to tell me. Let's keep walking, maybe it'll make you feel better." Regen said, standing and waiting for Demetris. Demetris smiled and followed as they walked around the park, trying to keep their 'normal' lives together with tape before the glass shattered.

Somewhere in Silvermere

"Have we found what Shion said he felt?" A voice asked as a figure walked into the slightly run-down apartment. The figure removed the hood and the emerald green scarf from around his neck.

"No, nor have I found that girl you were talking about. Are you sure she would even be running after the encounter with a Spectre?" Shiryu asked, throwing the scarf over the back of one of the dining chairs and taking off the zippered hoodie. He turned to face the direction of the voice, internally sighing when he saw Hyoga sitting in front of the computer, joining through all the information they had gathered in the past few weeks they had been there. Just like every day after he met the girl who had been contacted by a Spectre.

"I'm sure of it. The connection felt weak, the beast she had didn't have a trace on him. Only her." Hyoga's tired voice said, running a pale hand through unwashed hair as he sat back and stretched his cramping legs. Shiryu sat on the arm of the threadbare couch and watched as his brother leant forward again and rubbed at his eyes.

"Have you checked the database for I.D.?" He asked, watching Hyoga rub his temples and groan softly.

"Yes, twice. I thought I tracked her down but the lead went dead after our last power outage. Nothing was saved by the backup system. But I did rescue something. An article from a university claiming to have a brilliant engineering student." Hyoga said, lifting the article up, waiting for Shiryu to take it so he could restart his search again.

"Says that she not only did Engineering but History and English. Triple major. Not very easy, considering Engineering is a male dominated course. Maybe go through the University's course records. I'm sure the access Saori gave us would unlock all sealed files." Shiryu said, barely looking up from the piece of paper. This girl had just perked his interest. Surely she would have friends similar to her. No one could be like her as Hyoga described and not have a few close friends.

"That's just it. The University says she graduated age 17. Never kept tabs on her afterwards. Dead end." Hyoga growled, tugging at his hair before beginning again. Shiryu just put the article down and looked at the computer monitor, watching as the information scrolled past.

"Wait, what's that?" He said, pointing to a website linking to a car company. Hyoga clicked on the still blue hyperlink and brought up the page that introduced customers to the people who would help them when they walked into the obviously fancy building.

"That's her!" Hyoga cried, pointing to the shy smiling girl behind the front desk, caught mid conversation with a young family. Shiryu felt doubt rise in the back of his mind. Her? Triple degree and all she is doing is reception work.

"Says here 'Demetris, our assistant manager is willing to sort out all problems that may arise in the repair of your vehicle. Being a mechanic once herself, she can easily communicate with all levels of the business, including our valued customers and treasured future customers.'" Hyoga said as the photo changed to the now brightly smiling face of Demetris, who was kneeling down in front of a shy looking child who was holding out a worn rabbit toy.

"So what does it mean? Why would the Spectres be wanting her? She doesn't look that special, just another big company show pony." Shiryu said, sitting back, still feeling unimpressed by the obviously too-smart-for-this-life young woman. Hyoga looked at his brother over his shoulder before closing the page and continuing to run the search, now being able to punch in more information to narrow the search.

"Of course, and you and I were orphans. You didn't feel the power under her skin, Shiryu. It wasn't normal. And the trace I felt was definitely Kagaho's Cosmos. They wouldn't send their second most powerful Spectre after the Judges to hunt just anyone." He said, before the computer dinged. Shiryu stopped Hyoga from rounding on the monitor and pulled his brother from the chair.

"Go take a shower. If she is being hunting, we need to be close by if they come back." Shiryu said, sitting in the chair and clicking open the information gathered. He heard Hyoga turn and leave before concentrating on the I.D. page. Face to name, young only 19 like them. Usual stuff. Except for the fact that she had lost her mother at age 14 and her father had been killed in a house fire less than two years ago in an oil purification plant fire, one of three men killed.

"A hero for a father. No, concentrate on the girl." Shiryu shook his head, pushing the respect for her father's sacrifice to the back of his mind, his eyes skimming the powerful story about how her father had chopped the release valves off the pipes to save thousands from an explosion, only to die of smoke inhalation after also retrieving the two other bodies.

Two hours later

"Shiryu, do you ever wonder what will happen if we can't find the ones Shion mentioned?" Hyoga's voice asked in the darkness of the bedroom they shared. Shiryu opened his eyes and stared at the wall he was facing, the peeling paint tempting him to rip it off the wall.

"I don't wonder, Hyoga, we know what will happen. Our Sainthood will mean nothing, our Cosmos failing and we would be sitting ducks on the battlefield. But that isn't important now, what is important is making sure the Spectres don't add to their forces." Shiryu droned, knowing it wasn't the answer Hyoga wanted but it was the only one he could give. Hyoga was too tired to keep the cold exterior up, like he was too tired to be the voice of reason. He was just so tired.

"Okay. Night." He heard Hyoga's voice reply before he was left alone with his own thoughts. Shiryu felt his right hand clench onto his shirt above his heart. Everything had changed, they were no longer allowed to help train the new Saints and had been sent to hunt down Cosmos fluctuations Shion had seen, sending them on an almost wild goose chase until Hyoga had been jumped by an overly friendly dog.

"Athena protect us." Shiryu muttered before trying to get some rest. Tomorrow would be another day of chasing shadows in a darkening room.

SSHoshi here! Like how it's all panning out? Felt like making tired Saints almost complete opposites of how they normally are. I guess Shiryu likes brains over brawn ;P Anyway, RnR PLEASE! And a shout out to **Twilight Dark Angel**, **HiddenHero220** and **Wishfull12**. You guys are awesome! SSHoshi out!


	3. Of Work and Encounters

Lands of Rebirth

**Gah, third chapter already! Don't worry, this will be longer than the second, promise ;)**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, slight OCC with Saints. Do own Regen and Demetris**

"Demetris, we have another customer before you go on break. Seems the young gentleman wants a more suitable car than his original. Or something." A voice said, making her look up from typing a report on her computer, looking at the sharply dressed male over her maroon coloured glasses, used mainly for the computer at work.

"Yes, Mr Morrison. I will be right on it." She said, taking off her glasses and saving her work. She walked out to the main desk, brushing down the black pencil line skirt and straightening her black half jacket. She smiled warmly and reached for her personal Prussian blue clipboard, noting the lack of a name for her customer.

"Hello, I'm Demetris Alexi and I'll be helping you today, Sir. My partner said you needed help choosing a vehicle." She looked up from her clipboard, her easy smile trying to falter when she was met by sea green eyes that watched her almost too intently.

"Ah, sumimasen. I have yet to become used to the Australian work ethic." The male smiled, his sea green eyes sparkling slightly before Demetris pulled herself back into her work frame of mind.

"Oh no, it is quite alright. Now, what are you looking for today?" She smiled, stepping aside and waiting for the young man to step past. The man smiled and walked past her, his long black hair tied back with a lilac satin ribbon, as Demetris tried not to fan-girl. Shiryu now as well, too much Sainthood for words!

"I was looking for something more fuel efficient than my car at the moment. It's a 1978 model Toyota Corolla. A family friend gave it to me and it's been a lovely vehicle, but with fuel prices… might be time to upgrade." Shiryu said, as Demetris took notes quickly before nodding.

"Fuel prices have been quite high as of late. An older model vehicle will have some problems handling the new fuel quality though. Have you have the car serviced by a registered Toyota mechanic?" Demetris said, walking Shiryu round the newer models of Corolla. Shiryu smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No? Well, maybe you could bring it in and get a few of our mechanics to give it a once over. The 1978 fuel quality was very different to today's standard. It may just be using more fuel to run at proper and optimal performance." Demetris said, before stopping next to the latest model Corolla hatchback.

"Depending on how you use your vehicle, I would suggest buying a hatchback. They are smaller and easier to manoeuvre in city areas. If you are not too fussed about pricing, you can have the vehicle converted to take LPG, or Liquid Petroleum Gas. It's a very cost saving exercise that is common now. How much are you looking to spend on a new vehicle, Sir?" Demetris asked, as Shiryu looked the car over quickly.

"I don't have much as I have yet to find a job, but I can afford something under $15,000." He answered, making Demetris bite the inside of her cheek. LPG conversions added an extra $1,000 on the normal price, not including the gearbox change if he only drove auto, which would be around the $2,000 mark.

"We don't have many in that price range, but if you are willing to come with me to assess which vehicles would be better suited to you, I would be happy to find something at one of our other sites to have transported here for you." Demetris spoke, motioning to her office as Shiryu nodded and walked towards it. Demetris felt something in her mind freeze when Shiryu sat down and looked round her work 'nest'. Since being made partner, she had a comfortable office that she had redesigned to suit her needs. A stock standard glass desk and two chairs along with a neatly packed away play area for the children of the customers, in case they got bored. She walked round her desk and sat on the plush white faux leather chair and logged back into the computer.

"If you do not mind me asking, Sir," "Shiryu. Please, call me Shiryu." His smile sent a small blush to her cheeks before she just smiled back, reigning in her racing mind.

"Of course, Shiryu, now as I was about to ask, we offer a wide range of vehicles with a range of engine capacity and specifications. May I ask what type of gearbox you have been driving?" Demetris asked, as she began opening up the vehicle registrar to search for specific cheaper models. Shiryu leant back in his chair slightly but kept the cool look on his face.

"I drive manual as where I grew up not many farmers had automatic tractors." He quipped, making her laugh softly before typing away on the slim keyboard.

"Okay, and considering you already drive a Corolla, shall we stick to that make or would you like to consider other small vehicles?" "I would like to consider more vehicles as long as they are not too expensive." He said, making Demetris nod and smile slightly.

"Don't we all want the cheaper ones…" She muttered before smiling slightly at a white photo frame before shaking her head and typing again before clicking with the mouse.

"Well, Shiryu, it seems we are in luck today. We have some second hand Yaris and Corolla at our Greenacre facility. But the sporty 86 is too much at this time." Demetris said, turning the screen so Shiryu could see. He flicked his eyes over the flashy sports car and narrowed in on a white Corolla.

"That one would be fine." He said, gesturing to the car, as Demetris nodded and opened the information about it.

"Luck really is on your side, Shiryu. This particular Corolla is a 5 door model, 10,000 km on the clock, 5 year warranty and right next door. Would you like me to have the car brought over so you can test drive it?" She asked, already lifting the phone to her ear. Shiryu nodded and sat back as she punched in two numbers and waiting.

"Yes, is Gregory in today? Good, tell him it is Demetris and I have a customer interested in his little white Corolla manual, second hand. Good, he's on his way? Thank you and you too, Kylie." Demetris smiled and put the phone down.

~30 minutes later~

"Here's the keys, Sir. I hope you don't mind if she is a bit dirty. Since the 86 model has come in, this one has been a bit neglected but she runs well." Gregory, a thin boy of around 17, said, pushing his messy brown hair away from his eyes. Demetris smiled, the smile forced, at Gregory before nodding to Shiryu.

"Take it for a run, and I'll make sure the paperwork is in order for you when you return if you decide to buy." She smiled as Shiryu nodded and drove away. Demetris rounded on Gregory and whipped a comb out from inside her clipboard, thrusting it at him.

"If I have to go another minute of you having messy hair when you are supposed to be representing the company, I will shave it all off. Now brush." She growled, watching as he took the comb and tried to tame his hair. Demetris pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned softly before looking around the front parking lot. Shiryu's Corolla sat, proudly in the middle of all the fancier cars, looking a bit run down but nothing a good cut and polish wouldn't fix.

"Such a sad state you are in, hey? But I'm sure he wouldn't sell you." She smiled, touching the hood gently, feeling the age of the dark metallic blue paint before noticing there was pin striping down the side. She walked round the whole length of the cars, smiling as the tremendous detail in the faint drawings of constellations only a shade lighter than the blue.

"I wonder who he got this off…" She breathed, delicately touching the constellation of Crux, or the Southern Cross, before shaking her head and heading inside, telling Gregory to come get her when Shiryu had returned.

~At Ambrosia~

The bell above the door tinkled gently, making Regen lift her head and watch as an all too familiar face wandered, almost casually, to the counter.

"Hello again, stranger." The blonde male smiled as he leant against the counter, his body exuding the same abrasive influence as the last 6 times he had visited. And he took great pleasure in watching her squirm as if he knew.

"Mr Yukida. Mocha with skim milk, correct?" Regen said, feeling the skin around her eyes tighten as he 'relaxed', nodding quietly as he scanned around the regular midday lull customers. Regen sighed under her breath and began to make his drink, never letting him out of her side view. She heated the milk before pouring it gently into the chocolate syrup lined mug with a light dusting of coffee grind watching as the brown liquid turned almost gold before easing the milk flow and lifting a stirring rod. She drew a small cartoon wing, one Demetris had great pleasure seeing on her own Mocha, the warm smile always chasing away the dark. She placed the drink down in front of the male who she knew was hiding something about himself, something dangerous if unleashed.

"Thanks. I see that you are more in tuned to this world." Hyoga said, reaching for the drink before freezing, as the door opened and allowed a man wrapped warmly in dark torn jeans and a black leather jacket over a dark crimson red long sleeved shirt. Regen felt something akin to fire lick over her senses before she turned to clean the espresso machine, preparing to make the new comer a coffee.

"Just a house special. Take away." The man said, placing the exact change down and waiting as Regen nodded, making the cinnamon infused coffee grind and heating the full cream milk, always monitoring the interaction between the newcomer and Hyoga. She watched a slow, almost menacing smile curl the newcomer's lips as his dark brown eyes sparked with hidden power. Hyoga gently lifted his mug and took a wary mouthful. The newcomer just chuckled almost darkly, making Regen pause as the temperature around the counter dropped, the heated milk steaming more than normal.

"Here is your drink, Sir." Regen said, placing the Ambrosia personalised mug down and collecting the money. She heard something clatter into her tin before turning to see the newcomer speak softly to Hyoga before walking away, his aura almost smug as Hyoga fumed, the icy aura growing until Regen gripped at the area above her pendant.

"I'll go put another log on the fire. It seems this old building has more drafts than I thought." Regen said dismissively, as Hyoga straightened and the aura seemed to be drawn into him before the area around the counter returned to normal temperature.

"Sorry, I know him. And he isn't a good person." Hyoga said, finishing his now cold drink, a shame, before placing a five dollar note down. Regen was about to voice if he wanted the change but he just smiled, sending a spike of sudden warmth to her heart. He reminded her of Demetris, her shy smiles so full of innocent thanks that it amazed her that she had lived so dark.

"No, keep the change. I'm sure you give too much. And take it as thanks for not voicing your shock." He said, before turning and walking away, pulling his worn jacket on before exiting. Regen separated the change from the purchase and turned to her tin. And froze. A dark aura radiated from her normally light aura tin. Tokens given by pleased customers, Demetris's loving payments for her artworks but never tokens given in malice. Regen tucked the change into her jean's pocket as she continued her shift, noting to take her tin home and talk to her Sister.

~Demetris~

"So the paperwork is all sorted, I am glad I could help you find a new car, Shiryu. If you don't mind me asking, are you considering selling your original Corolla? I have never seen such detail in the paintwork in my many years as a mechanic or as partner. Such passion went into her." Demetris smiled, stapling his copy of the forms to his owner's slip before placing it gently in front of him.

"No, I have never considered selling. Never had the heart to." Shiryu answered, before lifting the white photo frame up, noting how Demetris stiffened and her eyes flickered between calm and distress.

"Lovely photo." He commented, looking at the smiling family. A younger Demetris stood, held tightly by a woman who was obviously her mother, the golden hair was the giveaway, who in turn was being held by a smiling man whom Shiryu recognised as her father. They stood in front of a white building, Demetris clad in a light blue dress with hair done with tender care that spoke of love.

"It's one of my favourites. Before everything changed. It was my Year 10 formal, so Mum went all out. It's one of the last times I can remember her so happy." Demetris's voice broke his stare at the photo, as a lightly tanned hand gently took the shatter glass decorated wooden frame, her smile sad as she stroked the glass cover.

"But that was a long time ago. Do you need us to hold the new Corolla for you or do you have other transport arranged?" Demetris said, smiling as if to break the almost choking atmosphere in the small room. She tried not to let her panic show, she needed to stay calm until she could go home and cry into Zero's fur.

"I have my brother waiting to drive Star Sign home." Shiryu said, watching aquamarine eyes turn from sad to surprised.

"Star Sign? Is that her name?" Demetris giggled softly before standing. Shiryu stood and watched as she opened the door for him. Shiryu stepped past her, not understanding why she still walked with him even though her work was done.

"Sorry to intrude but would I be able to hear her start up? It isn't often we have such beauty pull into this facility." Demetris blushed, looking out towards the direction of the parking lot. Shiryu chuckled and paused to open the main doors, his lessons with Dohko on manner around civilians kicking in, making her pause before doing a quick curtsy before almost scurrying past him.

"I would have no problem, Star Sign was always a show pony." Shiryu smiled, before looking up to see Hyoga leaning against the concrete wall next to the new car he had decided they could use to blend in better. Hyoga stood as Demetris went stiff next to him, her eyes spotting the Cygnus Saint, before she almost ripped her eyes away and looked towards Star Sign.

"So, Mr Shiryu, may I hear her and suggest an appropriate service date?" Demetris said, looking up at Shiryu, her eyes trying to drift back to the now confused Hyoga but never straying from the steely determination of a female who grew up in a man's world. Shiryu smiled and bowed slightly before leading her over to Star Sign, Hyoga following behind. Shiryu slid into the driver's seat and popped the bonnet so Demetris could listen to the engine clearer.

'Such an innocent joy.' Hyoga smiled, watching as the aquamarine eyes lit up in pure happiness, her hands hovering above the radiator in quiet respect before Shiryu turned the car Milo had leant them off and stepped out, her professional persona pulling a soft cloud over her eyes as if to hide her excitement.

"I would suggest a quick service in about 9,000 kilometres. But other than that, she should be all good until her next scheduled service. Such a beauty." Demetris smiled, closing the bonnet gently, touching the hood reverently before stepping back.

"Thank you for your help today, Miss Alexi. I appreciate everything you did. I am sure your kindness is one of the reasons this company flourishes." Shiryu said, watching as Demetris blushed slightly before nodding.

"I am sure that isn't the reason but thank you for the compliment. I try my best to provide the best. It's part of who I am." She replied, as Hyoga smiled warmly. Shiryu nodded and watched as she turned, blushing slightly as Hyoga smiled before walking back inside, her movements calm and collected even as her aura shifted wildly.

**SSHoshi here again. Gosh, this took forever to write. So much stuff happening over here, writer's block is a killer people! Anyway, I have overcome my blank and figured out how my little story will pan out.**

**Stay Tuned! SSHoshi Out!**


	4. Of Suspicion and Discovery

Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but storyline and my two OCs

Chapter four! So even now.

"Do you realise now what I was talking about?" Hyoga said, turning away from looking after the girl that held his mind captive with her mysteries. Shiryu handed him the keys to the new vehicle, nodding slightly.

"She does have a power under her skin, barely contained. But so do many others, why her in particular?" Shiryu said, resting his hand on the bonnet, feeling a strange static zapping up his arm.

"I went to check on the other 'hopeful' today again. It seems Kagaho is targeting both of them." He said, avoiding Shiryu's question, the thought of Demetris being the same as all the others somehow making his soul ache. But his statement had Shiryu rounding on him, instead of checking the papers.

"Kagaho is tracking Ms Fira?" "It seems so, brother. Should we contact Shion?" Shiryu felt the desire to contact the Pope but something had him second guessing himself, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

"No. If Kagaho is interested in the two young women, it may be just for the simple fact that we seem to be picking up on his tracks. He could just be turning up to spite us." Shiryu said, wanting to attack the Spectre but knowing that they had a mission that did not involve attacking encountered Spectres. Hyoga nodded and headed for their new Corolla, looking back towards the building, his eyes settling on the slightly blurred figure of Demetris, who was chatting politely with another female co worker. He watched her look his way, a smile forming on his lips as he waved slightly, opening the door. Demetris's figure waved shyly back before she turned her attention quickly back to the other worker, seeming to be shocked at something the other had said. Hyoga chuckled, knowing he would enjoying seeing the young woman again, her resistance faltering after their short encounter in the park.

~Demetris~

"No I don't know them, Ashblade. Ever since you started 'dating' Janvier, everything has become a secret you have to figure out." Demetris sighed, but she openly teased her female co-worker, knowing the mention of a certain American would have her flustered. Right on cue, Ashwini, or Ashblade to Demetris, froze and huffed.

"No it hasn't. Anyway, almost closing time. You wanted to get a cuppa from Ambrosia again today didn't you?" Ashwini retorted, making Demetris laugh softly before nodding and heading for her office to retrieve her scarf and car keys. She went about her afternoon routine of closing her office up for the night before making her way to the employee parking lot and unlocked the door to her Holden Torana A9X, a gift from her late father, one she treasured more than her job. She didn't have the heart to leave the polar white paint to dust over as it sat hidden in her garage.

'Just ease it home and take Zero for a walk to Ambrosia. I'm sure Regen won't mind seeing him.' Demetris sighed to herself, pulling her hair out of the bun she pinned it up in for work. She shook her hair out before tying it back in a low ponytail before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home. She made it home safely, even though she became frustrated with a provisional driver tried to race her through a set of lights, abusing her when she had pulled past him without even trying.

"As always, there are idiots on these roads who cannot believe my Minx can beat them in a race." Demetris grumbled, sipping the mocha as Regen took a break, sitting with her in the 'Pets Allowed' section of Ambrosia. It was one of the reasons Ambrosia was so well known, well loved by pet owners who wanted to enjoy a cuppa and share the peaceful environment with their beloved pets. Zero lay across her feet, chewing a pig's ear that Regen had brought for him.

"It seems so. Now, tell me about this 'Shiryu' you ran into. Are you certain?" Regen said, sipping her own chai latte, her hazel eyes flashing ivy and back again before Demetris could notice. Regen knew these men weren't turning up in their lives suddenly for no reason. These men, these Saints of Athena, were tracking them, watching them like prey. And Regen would not let them, not if it affected her hiding.

"I am pretty certain I would know a male that only existed in book until now. But I am sure it was just a coincidence. Anyway, what about this 'encounter' you had today?" Demetris said, waving her hand dismissively of her own thoughts. Regen sighed softly to herself and rubbed the back of her neck gently.

"Call me insane but I think one of my new regulars is in danger. But then again it could just be my over worked mind. I've been busy with other things like my artworks and re-reading your books of course." Regen white lied, not mentioning the extra training Sister had her doing so she wouldn't have to hide soon. Demetris smiled and stirred her mocha, something in her relaxing.

"Any things you think could happen next? I'm stuck with what to do after they rejoin in Olympus." Demetris sighed, biting her lip gently, worrying the soft flesh before Regen chuckled softly.

"Well, there is always children. Or training the new Warriors so that Olympus and their Loves are protected. Anyway, my break is almost over and I think Zero finished his pig's ear." Regen said, as something wet brushed Demetris's wrist. She looked down and laughed softly at the blue eyes that pleaded to go for a walk.

"Alright, I better get this one on his walk." Demetris giggled, as she stood with Regen, who cleared the table. Zero jumped up and wagged his tail excitedly, knocking the table gently.

"Okay, Denim, take it easy." Regen smirked, petting her cheek before turning and walking towards the kitchens. Demetris smiled and walked out with Zero, pulling her once again loose hair over her shoulder, keeping her neck warm. Zero trotted happily as they walked through the park, his claws clicking gently along the footpath.

"I thought I saw a familiar fur coat." A voice chuckled, as Zero turned his head and barked, his tail wagging double time. Demetris stopped, confused before her eyes landed on the suddenly familiar sight of the blonde male.

"Mr Yukida, it seems you are good with animals. Zero isn't usually so friendly." Demetris smiled, stroking Zero's head gently before returning her gaze to meet sapphire blue. She felt something jolt behind her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." She stammered, stepping back as Hyoga reached to take her forearm to steady her. He nodded and straightened before looking towards the pond.

"May I interest you in a walk?" He asked, motioning to keep moving. Demetris smiled slightly and shrugged.

"It's not like you are going to rob me. And if you did try, Zero has a mean protective streak." She quipped, smirking before rubbing Zero's left ear and walking on, controlling her steps so the Cygnus Saint could come to walk next to her. She heard him chuckle as he came to her side, his hands tucked in the pockets of his plain grey jumper.

"I wouldn't get on his bad side then, no?" Hyoga smiled at her, making her heart pause before beating a tattoo against her ribs. Zero barked as if to answer, making him laugh again, petting Zero's head, who just leant into him, tail wagging as if to fall off.

"He's a sook around you. He isn't even like this around Sting, are you, Zero?" She giggled, before noticing Hyoga had stiffened, pulling his hand away from gently petting Zero, who didn't notice and turned his attention to watching around them.

"Sting? Another nickname?" Hyoga forced himself to sound normal even if his mind raced a mile a minute. If she had others around her, they would also be in danger if Kagaho decided he liked her.

"Yes, for my friend Regen. I make up nicknames for all my close friends…. If I had more than just Zero and Regen." Demetris sighed, twisting a stray lock of her hair, staring intently at the ends as if to ignore him. Hyoga relaxed his shoulders before placing a hand on his wrist, guding her gently down another tree shaded path.

"Regen? As in Ms Fira who works in Ambrosia?" He asked, watching as her eyes lit up and she smiled at him.

"Yes, she is Sting. It kinda stuck after she caught me reading beside the hearth and asked if it was a good book. And her sarcasm stings sometimes when she doesn't put her trademark smirk with them so I called her Sting." Demetris smiled, rubbing her neck gently, looking up at the light green leaf canopy.

"Do you have a nickname? Just in case I am allowed to be a friend." Hyoga said, making her blush slightly before hiding it with a giggle.

"Well, considering how Zero loves you, I don't see why we can't be friends. I trust my pup more than most. So I'd like to become friends, if that's okay with you." Demetris smiled, feeling something leap as he smiled back and nodded. They continued walking before Zero lifted his head, growling before putting himself in front of Demetris.

"Zero?" She asked, her voice quavering, as Hyoga went still beside her. She lifted her aquamarine gaze and met the same figure from the other day.

"It seems you still can't control that beast. Eyes so full of rage, Hyoga, why not prove what you really are in front of the young lady?" The figure snapped, as Zero growled and snarled. Demetris looked up at Hyoga, trying not to flinch away and run when she saw the icy glare that flickered with pure rage. She took a small step backwards, noticing that Zero stayed put.

"You are not welcome here. Leave this place." Hyoga growled, feeling as Demetris's aura tried not to quiver in fear. Kagaho just smirked and bowed towards her, making Zero pull to the end of his lead, snapping and barking at this threat.

"Oh, I am very welcome. Just look at her, she knows exactly who I am, don't you little Sparrow?" Kagaho smirked, as Demetris froze, her aquamarine eyes filtering into a cyan colour as her hands trembled slightly. Her head moved on its own as she nodded, making the Spectre smirk darkly.

"Then why don't you sing, little bird? Tell the world the name you know me by." Kagaho ordered, straightening as Zero growled and stepped back to guard Demetris. Hyoga turned his head to watch both of them, his focus torn between.

"Ka…ga…" Demetris whispered, her voice trembling weakly before Kagaho snarled, making her wince.

"Say it properly. Sing loudly, little Sparrow, and I may make you a pretty little cage." Kagaho snapped, his patience wearing thin. He hated this century, it was so weak, so easily corrupted. Pathetic.

"Your name is Kagaho. One of Hades 108 Spectres." Demetris almost screamed, Zero lunging for Kagaho, his collar breaking as he went for the kill. Hyoga bolted for the animal, reefing it back, his arm wrapped round its throat, knowing the Spectre would kill Zero.

"Perfect. It has been a pleasure, little Sparrow. I cannot wait to meet again, Miss Alexi." Kagaho laughed, disappearing in a flash of dark fire. Hyoga placed Zero back on the ground, watching as he ran to his master's side, nudging her hip, whining when she just stood there.

"Demetris?" Hyoga asked, keeping his voice low and gentle. He watched as her knees gave out and she crumpled to a sobbing mess, Zero whimpering and nudging her cheek. She latched onto him, her chest shuddering as the hands that stroked his fur trembled.

"How do you know him?" Hyoga asked, crouching down and reaching for her. Zero rounded on him and growled in warning until Demetris rubbed her face against his neck.

"I thought he looked like a character in a book. I… I didn't realise that… I better go." Demetris stammered, bolting upright and running away, Zero running with her, his lead held in his mouth. Hyoga watched after her before spinning round as a dark Cosmos drifted across his senses.

'It seems you are running out of time.' A voice hissed on the wind, making Hyoga flare his Cosmos in warning, noting the rain heavy clouds rolling in, shrouding the park in shadow. He felt something akin to a raging waterfall flood over him before turning to face Shiryu, who was watching the darkening clouds.

"Don't let the voice faze you. They are taunting us." He scowled before closing his eyes and calming his Cosmos. Hyoga just nodded and walked the way he had seen Demetris run, not wasting anymore time now that he knew she was under attack.

~Demetris~

She fumbled with her keys, her hands shaking from her sudden terror, as Zero sat next to her, whining softly and nudging her shin gently.

"Sorry, handsome man. He scared you too didn't he?" Demetris smiled softly, kneeling and hugging him. Zero licked her cheek and nuzzled her chin, making her laugh softly before returning to open her front door. She swung it open before locking it behind her as Zero climbed into his chair and waited. But before she could even speak the doorbell rang, making her freeze before rounding on the door.

"Denim? It's me. Could you let me in?" Regen's voice called through the wood. Demetris rushed over and unlocked the door before wrapping Regen in a tight embrace and broke down crying. Regen looked down at her stunned before guding her inside the door, leaving it open because her arms were pinned.

"Demetris? What's wrong?" "I've done something terrible. Or I think I have. I'm not sure. I'm just so scared." Demetris sobbed, her eyes painfully dull, making Regen's heart clench before she rubbed her friend's back soothingly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regen asked softly but before Demetris could answer her eyes were drawn to the door and they widened, Zero growling in warning. Regen turned, pushing her friend behind her and raising a hand in warning, ready to call upon her Magick but the figure that greeted them was one she felt she could trust. At least to stay at the door way.

"Mr Yukida. What are you doing here?" Regen tried not to growl, as Demetris froze behind her, making Zero jump off the plush chair and join her. Hyoga bowed his head slightly in recognition before his steely blue eyes returned to watch her.

"I came to speak to Demetris about what happened in the park. What she saw and try and ease her panic." Hyoga tried to take a step inside but Zero growled, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"You can do that to me, Mr Yukida. It seems whatever has happened has reduced Zero's trust in you." Regen warned, as Demetris began to shudder. Zero sat down and watched the male in the doorway.

"I wanted to explain that the person Demetris saw..." "Was the Spectre known as Kagaho. The firebird of Hades's army. I read the same books Demetris did. And I also know who tainted my shop and gave me a death coin as a tip." Regen cut him off, trying not to wince when Demetris gripped her arm.

"What? He has abused you too, Sting?" Demetris asked, her eyes now panicked blue as she stared at her friend, making Regen smile sadly.

"I would not call it abuse but he obviously has hurt you, Denim. But that does not explain why Mr Yukida has now tracked you down and decided to try and explain away a danger that only involves him." Regen snapped at the Cygnus Saint, making a voice outside chuckle. Demetris looked over at the cold figure and smiled sadly, her heart trying to war with her mind about his intentions.

"No. I don't think that's it. We are being hunted, aren't we?" Demetris asked, seeing the answer flash in blue eyes as the ice walls fell before a scoff had them back in place.

"Hunted? Why would they hunt us, Demetris? It's not like we have powers that could be of use." Regen's tone stayed strong but she felt her heart race. Hunted? Not now, not when she couldn't escape.

"Yes. You both are being hunted to be used by Hades to revive his army. To balance the power within it's ranks." Hyoga answered, his eyes fading to a tired dark blue. Demetris felt her heart ache at the age she saw in those eyes, the torment that raged inside the Cygnus Saint.

"And how would two modern day civilians revive an Ancient army? As far as we know, you shouldn't even exist." Regen snapped, her patience wearing thin with the blonde male. Hyoga just smirked and shrugged.

"It is better if the human race thinks we are just fairytales, told to 'children' to give them the strength to be brave. But seeing as though you have become involved, I should explain what your involvement means now." "That would be fucking helpful." Regen growled, her eyes flashing amber, making the Saint stiffen and glare at her.

"Ummmm… I'll go make us some warm drinks. Maybe the one outside would like some as well, Mr Yukida." Demetris sent a weak smile to the now dangerous male before turning and walking towards her kitchen, Zero on her heels.

"She is growing in leaps and bounds, brother." A voice had Regen's attention turned back to the door, her magick trying to break free again. Her emerald gaze landed on a tall black haired male, one who just smiled warmly at her, his eyes calling for calm.

"May I enter, Miss Fira?" The newcomer asked, holding his hands out in innocence, making her tilt her head slightly before letting a low growl out and crossing her arms.

"Fine, since you ask politely, young sir. But keep that Swan Saint on a short leash. Even Zero doesn't behave so poorly." Regen smirked darkly as a cold chill flooded the room, the Cosmos wild. Shiryu muttered something to his brother and the cold chill fled as if drawn back into the owner.

"I couldn't find any good teas, Regen. But I still had some fresh mint leaves, if that's okay?" Demetris's voice said, as she stepped out, Zero holding a slightly large shin bone, his tail wagging as he trotted to lay infront of the fire.

"That's fine. Mint sounds lovely right now." Regen smiled, reaching for the silver tray that Demetris balanced on her hand, her other hand filled by her Doctor Who Tardis mug. Regen placed the tray down on the low coffee table and knelt to pour the hot tea into three cups.

"I don't drink tea." Hyoga stated, his nerves still on edge from this woman who seemed so placid when working. Regen sighed and looked back over to him, her eyes flashing amber before returning to hazel.

"What do you drink then, Cygnus? Iced Water?" She snapped gently, making Demetris giggle softly.

"Play nice, Regen. They are our guests." Demetris smiled at her friend before turning to face Hyoga.

"Would you prefer a hot chocolate? Or coffee? I am out of coffee at this moment but I'm sure I could go order some. It would…" "No. Hot chocolate is fine." Hyoga interrupted her, making Zero growl in warning, as Demetris sighed and stood.

"That's fine. But next time, it would be polite to let one finish before placing an order for drinks." Demetris stated, turning and going back into the kitchen. Regen chuckled softly behind her hand before handing Shiryu the fine porclein cup of mint tea. She sat back and took a sip of her own, pleased with the refreshing taste.

"One hot chocolate. Sorry about the mug, it was a gift." Demetris's voice said, as she walked out with a bright yellow duck mug, making Regen cover her mouth even as her eyes filled with mirth. Hyoga stiffened slightly before gently taking the mug and nodding his thanks to Demetris.

"Since obviously you know us and we know of you, we can skip the introductions and get down to the finer details. Like why we are being hunted." Regen said, placing her cup down and looking over at the two standing Saints. She heard Demetris sink into her chair, groaning softly in pain, the two Saints instantly looking at the younger girl.

"Hey, my Sting asked you to speak with us. This is just overworked muscles relaxing after the adrenaline charge that Spectre enticed." Demetris said simply, stretching her legs out before settling back to let the more confident one of their little group talk.

"As I said before, you are being hunted because you may be of use in Hades Army. We were given a mission by the Pope of Sanctuary…" "Shion is real?!" Demetris splurted, choking slightly on her mouthful of drink. Regen pet her knee gently before motioning for Hyoga to continue.

"Yes, Shion is real and he gave us the mission to track the beings the Spectres may want to hunt. We were given this particular country. We have been tracking a few beings until we had reached this region and stumbled across the Spectre Kagaho and his Cosmos trails. It seems he has been wandering like we have, disregarding the others to lock onto you two young women." Hyoga explained, as Shiryu sat down on the floor across the table to Regen.

"As he has selected you two, he will not stop unless either you or we stop his hunt. But both options are dangerous. As we have not had contact with the other Saints in at least 2 years, we have no way of breaking the Mark he has placed on you. Mainly young Demetris." Shiryu said, holding Regen's gaze, trying to stay calm as her rage tinted her hazel eyes emerald and amber.

"What do you mean 'Mark'? I see nothing on her." Regen stated, turning to cast a quick glance over her friend, who was quietly sipping her drink, listening as the two talked.

"We understand your concern, Miss Fira. But this particular Mark cannot be seen by human gaze. Only those with a Cosmos can see the effects. If you would like, I can describe the Mark to you." Shiryu offered, making Regen pause and relax slightly, her eyes a less intense amber.

"I would appreciate it, Shiryu. This past week has been… shall we say…. Stressful for use of a better word." Regen sent him a wornout smile before Shiryu looked up at Demetris, who stopped mid sip and tilted her head at him.

"Did your eyes change colour or is just my mind playing tricks on me?" Demetris sighed, the sound a small laugh before she shook her head and continued to sip at her drink.

"It looks almost like a tattoo, all black ink. But it moves and seems to smoke. It has grown to cover at least part of her shoulder but mainly rests along her upper back. A very stylised feathered dragon with wings spread and tail swaying as if in flight." Shiryu said, looking back at Regen, who had gone still and silent, barely breathing.

"Which Spectre did you say was hunting us?" Her voice came out quiet, a tinge of fear lying underneath the flat tone.

"Kagaho. One of Hades top Spectres after the Three Judges." Hyoga said, making both Demetris and Regen wince, both in different ways.

"You mean to tell me… we have been 'Marked' by the Dark Sunbird?" Regen snapped, her eyes bright amber, her hair lifting slightly off her face, her magick baying to be released in a physical form. Shiryu nodded and waited for her reaction. Instead of a wild outburst, the amber faded to be replaced by tired hazel and shaking hands reached for her cup.

"What do you suggest then, young Dragon? Do not worry, my Seals prevent any magick outbursts." Regen smiled weakly, touching just under her collarbones, pressing the cold metal to her burning skin.

"Seals? Of what kind, Miss Fira?" Shiryu asked, his eyes confused sea green. Regen felt compeled to lift the wiccan pentagram from under her shirt.

"Seals for my magick. That explains why Kagaho hunts me and has Marked me. But not my Denim." "That's just it, Miss Fira. Kagaho has Marked her because she is a bright soul. She is the perfect power source for the darkness if they can corrupt her. If they can turn her into a fear filled shadow of herself, they could feed from her untapped power. So please, let us help you. He will not return if we are nearby. And I swear to you, we will try our hardest to protect you from any others that may come." Shiryu said, his eyes hardening as Regen watched him, she nodded slightly before turning to Demetris, who sat stone still after finishing her drink.

"Can you remove the Mark? So he can no longer sense her." Regen asked, making Demetris nod, her aquamarine eyes full of a quiet fear.

"No, I'm sorry. We cannot remove it without risking your safety. If they know we have revealed their intentions to you young ladies, Kagaho will only steal her away faster. Hades will not arise this Winter equinox, but it would be easier if they just believed we were only friends. I trust that Hyoga could guard Miss Alexi. That is if you agree, Miss Fira." Shiryu said, as Regen stiffened slightly.

"His aura is too abrasive to be so close to me and I'm sure Denim wouldn't mind having the Cygnet as her guard." Regen winked slyly at Shiryu, watching as Demetris's cheeks dusted rose.

"Sting! That's unfair!" Demetris squeaked, her blush becoming a deeper rose when she felt a hand touch her arm gently. She looked up at her favourite Saint, who just sent a slight cocky smile, making her huff and Zero to lift his head, yawning before watching the Cygnus Saint.

"No, it is fair. I am sick of being harassed at work. His company is not as pleasant as you would think." Regen stated, waving her hand slightly.

"But he is good company." Demetris blurted, quickly covering her mouth as her blush became deeper and tinted the top of her ears pink. Shiryu and Hyoga chuckled before Shiryu stood.

"We best leave now. If you need anything else answered" "Here." Hyoga said, giving a slip of paper to Demetris, who took it carefully and unfolded it.

"Your number I presume?" Regen said, as Demetris blushed slightly again. Shiryu nodded before walking out with Hyoga, climbing into the white Corolla and heading home. Demetris looked at her friend, who she now knew had 'magick' as she had called it.

"Not a word, Sting. You set me up!" Demetris cried, making her friend laugh and smirk. Good, she hadn't changed from Denim.

"No I didn't. I gave you a push in the right direction." Regen stated simply, ducking to dodge a flying pillow before cleaning up the cups and mugs, helping Demetris wash and dry them before going home herself.

Things were about to get interesting.

**SSHoshi here peeps! Chapter 4 complete! I didn't want to bring the Marking in so soon, but hey, it gets Regen's secret out. Anyway, RnR please? I'll be skipping a few weeks so we come closer to Spring, Denim's favourite season. 100 points if anyone can guess where the names Ashblade and Janvier came from. I'll give you a hint. They are from a book about Angels and Vampires. SSHoshi out!**


	5. Of Freedom and Feelings

Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but storyline and my two OCs

Three weeks after the 'house invasion' as Regen called it jokingly

"Sit straighter, Demetris! Demon is still learning the Piaffe." A voice called from the sideline of the arena, as the large black off the track thoroughbred tried to move forward. Demetris groaned and tugged gently at the reins again and straightened her sitting position. Demon snorted and threw his head back, making the voice cry out as he kicked his rear legs out, protesting the immobility. Demetris rode through the kick before pulling his head back quickly, wincing at the feeling of the bit in his mouth before he stood stock still.

"Easy, little one. I'm going to get off now and take that thing out of your mouth, okay?" She spoke softly, shifting her weight to dismount. Demon snorted but barely shifted when she slid off and moved quietly to stand near his head.

"I'm not as tall as you, little one. Lower your head so I can help." She coaxed, clicking her tongue gently as he watched her, his brown eyes wary as he lowered his head. She slipped the bridle off and slowly threw it to where the voice was coming from. Demon nickered and pranced his hooves slightly, making her laugh softly.

"That's better isn't it? How about we try that move with a bit less bridle?" Demetris asked, making Demon whicker at her as she walked over to the side of the arena. She lifted the bridle and walked back, watching as Demon's ears went back.

"Shhh little one. It's not going to hurt you this time. It's like how your dad used to run you." She smiled, lifting the bridle and making a show of how there was no bit. Demon sniffed the bridle quietly before lowering his head so she could pull it on. She tightened the straps before swinging back up into the saddle and signalling Demon could walk on. She coaxed him into a slow canter before trying the Piaffe again. Demon seemed confused for a moment before he performed the movement with barely moving.

"Okay, he got that one. Give him a quick gallop then we will move onto your jumping practice. Just because it's the end of winter doesn't mean you get off easily." "Okay, Roxanne." Demetris called back, pushing Demon into a quick lap of the arena at a gallop, relaxing as he responded better to her directions.

"Okay, he's a bit less one like Sun Catcher. I told you the ones from Jacksville Racers are trained to be like that." Demetris said, swinging off Demon and walking him out to the grooms. Roxanne grumbled, throwing the bridle over her shoulder. Demetris sighed, Roxanne loved bit bridles but if it caused the beauties pain, Demetris ripped them off and outperformed her teacher.

"Just go get that horse you are training with out." Roxanne stated, making Demetris nod and walk towards the stables. She whistled softly and laughed as a gold head was thrust out of one of the right hand stalls and whinnied.

"Hey, Sunshine. Ready to do some jumping?" She was met with another whinny and a nod of the golden head. She walked Golden Sunlight out of his stall, checking the Arabian cross pinto for anything that could affect their training before saddling him up and leading him out into the arena, which was already prepped for their jumping course.

"We can't access the water jump just yet so we put a tarp down to simulate the water. Avoid it." Roxanne said, sitting back on the bleachers and waited. Demetris nodded before moving Golden Sunlight into a controlled canter. She did the course slow so Sunlight could become used to the lay out before pushing him into a canter and taking the course again. One refusal and a knockdown, the refusal at the 'water' jump and the knock down on the hogsback. Demetris leant and pet Sunlight's neck, as he snorted and pawed at the sawdust floor.

"It's okay buddy, we aren't in comp just yet. How about one more round then we just have a run?" Demetris said, watching the stable hands reset the course. Sunlight whinnied before nodding his head.

"Let's go then, Sunlight." She tapped his sides quickly, throwing him into a gallop, slowing to a canter as they approached the first fence. They completed the course with no problems, a few touches but no knockdowns.

"Okay, give him a cool down then home time. You have spent enough time training the weaker ones today." Roxanne stated, standing and heading for her office, leaving the stable hands and Demetris to clear most of the arena so she could give Golden Sunlight a stretch. She quickly checked the time on her watch, noting that Hyoga would be picking her up in about half an hour, before shrugging and trotting round the ring with Sunlight.

"How about a bit of fun, show pony?" She smiled, sending Sunlight into a gallop, feeling the arena drop away so it was just her and Sunlight. She did a few dressage moves, a pirouette and a quick rear before she pushed him into a canter and just rode round the arena. She waved the stable hands away from the last remaining jump, the hogsback, before pushing Golden Sunlight into a gallop and jumping the fence, using the speed to turn sharply as he was training to and slowing before she got Sunlight to rear and kick out his front legs, something Roxanne didn't know she still allowed Sunlight to do.

"Any other new hobby I should be informed of?" A familiar voice said from up on the bleachers. Demetris smiled at the Cygnus Saint before clicking her tongue and letting Sunlight trot round the ring before she pulled him to a halt and dismounted in a quick jump. Hyoga leant against the railing of the arena, as she led Sunlight over and took his saddle off.

"You are a skilled horsewomen, Demetris. What's his name?" Hyoga said, petting Sunlight's still damp neck.

"Golden Sunlight. Arabian Pinto. He's an ex racer turned show. Has a few blue ribbons and trophies inside before I got to start riding him." She smiled, lifting his hooves and noting she would have to clean them. Hyoga chuckled, the sound sending shivers up her spine as she stood straight again and untied Sunlight to walk him back to his stall.

"Of course you would be attracted to such an animal. The fitting name and the performance he could prove." Hyoga smiled, as he followed her to Sunlight's stall. Demetris huffed slightly before going about her routine of brushing Sunlight and cleaning his hooves, checking the shoes for wear in case he needed to see the farrier. In her concentration she did not notice the Cygnus Saint watching her, his eyes a sapphire blue tinted with silver.

Hyoga POV

Once again the one he was supposed to guard had slipped away. He could barely follow her through the traffic of the day and he knew she would be safe at work. But today she had snuck past his watch and come here, surprising him again with her bountiful skills. She had ridden the gold Arabian Pinto as if he were walking around the large arena, her form perfect as she had taken those jumps. He felt a smile forming as she hummed a soft tune as she brushed down her golden horse, her shoulders relaxed and her aura peaceful.

'If it wasn't for that dark stain of that Mark, she would be perfect.' Hyoga found himself thinking, his gaze following her gentle and slow movements as she set down the brush and lifted a small hooklike device up and one of the horse's hooves.

"So what did you need to tell me? You normally wait outside." Demetris said, breaking his train of thought. Hyoga lifted his head from looking at the floor and up to curious aquamarine eyes.

"Well, I don't need to buy a new car so why wait inside your work? And there has been a cold snap this evening, so I retreated inside. Two years away from training has made my body weak to the cold again. Similar to when I was in Sanctuary, Camus and I would always travel back home to keep fit but… since our mission started…" Hyoga felt his voice fail him, the words too full of emotion to be healthy for an Ice Saint trying to weaken him. A gentle hand cupped his cheek, the skin warm compared to his own, as soft pressure lifted his gaze again and he was met with a warm sad smile.

"I know what that's like, Cygnus. I lost my greatest teachers too. But be thankful for what they could teach us before we became separated. At least you may have someone to return to, to keep teaching you long after this path is left behind." Demetris spoke, her eyes dipping to a lost looking blue turquoise before her hand slipped from his cheek and she turned to continue cleaning Golden Sunlight's hooves.

'I should have stayed stronger than this. How can I keep her safe if I cannot control my own emotions?' Hyoga growled to himself, watching as the Mark twisted as if to taunt him. Sunlight snorted and tried to pull away, making Demetris sighed and round on the Cygnus Saint.

"If you cannot contain your Cosmos or any of those negative energies, step away from my Champion." Demetris glared from behind her loose fringe, her eyes glowing a colour Hyoga could not describe before he backed away and went to walk around the stalls. He heard her talking to the Arabian Pinto but did not turn back, her voice calm as if she hadn't just snapped at him and revealed the strength of her growth.

'She is becoming stronger every day, soon they will come. And yet I become weaker.' Hyoga shook his head, making a dark brown mare snort and whinny at him as if telling him off. He felt a smile form as he reached over to pet her but a whinny stopped him, the sound angry. He turned to face the stall across from the mare and looked into brown eyes that seemed to glare at him from the pure white stallion.

"I see you've met Artic Flyer. He's a sweet boy, til you mess with his mares, like Annabella here. It's okay, big boy, he's new, he didn't know." A soft voice spoke to the stallion, who had turned his head to face the familiar person as his brown eyes softened and he began to move his lips in greeting. Demetris's giggle was gentle as she stepped directly into the 'embrace' of the stallion, who nibbled at her hair gently and nudged at her shoulder.

"I know, I missed you too, pretty boy but I had others to train. And Hannah isn't coming until tomorrow to ride you." She smiled, nuzzling the stallion's cheek and laughing when he snorted.

"Artic Flyer? A simple name for a wild horse." Hyoga found himself saying, still hurting inside and knowing his voice must sound cold. The look Demetris sent him was not her usual smile or disappointed almost sad eyes. This was one full of frustration, of irritation and pure insult to his honour.

"Simple? Never for this beauty. How about I saddle him up and throw you on him? He's known for his throwing skills, Bird." Demetris scowled, her eyes hard as she stepped closer to Artic Flyer, who snorted and glared at Hyoga.

"Tempting but I'm on guard duty remember? Or shall we discuss that Mark of yours?" No less than half a second after the words left his mouth did the crack of skin on skin resound through the stables, startling a few of the more skittish horses. Hyoga gripped his left cheek, looking up at Demetris, his eyes cold and blazing ice blue. Her own were angry cyan, but their core was a scared upset turquoise.

"Don't ever mention such things again. I did not ask for you to come and disturb me in the last true place I have felt safe since that day. I hope your Cosmos weakens. You are no better than a Spectre yourself, Dark Saint!" Demetris screamed at him, turning and running before the tears that had begun to form could fall, denoting her weakness. Hyoga wanted to chase after her, try and make her understand he wasn't as dark as she thought him to be but he couldn't ignore the fact that his cheek was stinging and that she had started this fight.

"If we are to survive this, I cannot become weak." "And yet you send her running, broken, like the Spectre she called you." An all too familiar voice said, snapping the blonde Saint's attention away from trying to check his inner cheek for cuts and to the dark gold haired man to his right.

"Aioros!" Hyoga gaped, dropping into a respectful bow, making the Gold Saint of Sagittarius sigh.

"Take pity on the poor girl, Hyoga. You have used her fear to back her into a corner. I do not think that slap was the only thing she was thinking of doing to protect herself. You said so yourself, she has great power under her skin." Aioros walked over to Artic and let him sniff his hand before gently petting the stallion's neck, calming the horse. Hyoga felt his spine stiffen and straightened, his cheek not stinging as much now.

"I do not forget what I told my brother. And I did not back her into a corner that she could not escape." "In your opinion. Did you ever stop to think that this young woman has had her life changed too quickly? That she does not have emotion scars? That she has realised how much danger she is now in because of a Mark she cannot see?" Aioros demanded, his voice harsh and heated as he turned to face Hyoga.

"I was sent to check on your progress from a distance as not to draw attention but now I see that you are not capable of consoling a child's soul inside the shell of this Demetris. I want you to return to your home and think over what happened today. What has been happening since you 'broke into' her home as her friend Ms Fira puts it. Realise how much you have lost today, Cygnus, and maybe you might be able to get her back." Aioros turned and walked after Demetris's long gone form, leaving Hyoga to walk out alone, after a scolding whinny from Artic and Sunlight.

~Demetris~

"I didn't ask for this, Penny. I don't want to be taken from this life." Demetris sobbed, curled up in the stall of the oldest mare housed in the stables. Penelope, or Penny for short, blew through her nose and went back to munching on her hay, being a silent witness to Demetris's tears.

"We did not mean to thrust such burden on you, Miss Alexi. But our worlds cannot stay separate for long." A voice spoke from the door, making Demetris look up from her knees and into the warm blue green eyes of a familiar Saint.

"So it's not just the Bronzes anymore? It's you too, Aioros?" Demetris sniffled, rubbing at her teary eyes and trying to focus on something other than how strange her once normal life has become. Aioros entered the stall and leaned against the door, watching the broken girl wallow in her pain.

"I did not take you for one to run from your problems, Miss Alexi." He stated, watching as a sad smile formed and she laughed hollowly.

"No, I don't normally. But… am I really going to have to spend every waking moment being judged by those who don't know me? Who could never understand what it means to be told you could help destroy this plain of existence? I am broken, I am alone, and I have friends yet am friendless. And I want to break that damn Cygnus's face for being so fucking COLD!" Demetris snapped, throwing her left fist into the stall wall, the resounding thud startling Penny and only causing her hand to hurt.

"Yet you won't, will you?" Aioros asked, calming Penny as he bore witness to the reforming of the stronger Demetris. Demetris barked out another laugh, the sound sad and full of confusion.

"No, I wouldn't. Because he is as broken and tormented as I am. He needs more fixing than I do. I may look weak, act weak but I know my own strength. I know what it takes to go from having nothing to working hard to make something. There is a hurt in his eyes that I can't seem to get past. He always seems so sad and alone. Why can't he see that… that I want him to see the world without such sadness? Why can't he understand that his emotions are starting to affect me? That his closeness is affecting how I react… Is this what it's like to know heartbreak?" Demetris stumbled through the words, leaning her head back as tears fell anew down her cheeks, barely noticing the Gold Saint stiffen before looking over at her.

"Such things you speak of are never heard of in modern times. Only ancient text has taught us of such a bond. Maybe it would be best to take a few days off work, shut the world away and just be in one's own company until this pain passes, Miss Alexi. It has all become too much, hasn't it?" Aioros asked, kneeling down in front of the young lady who had captured the unwanted attention of the Hadean Armies. Demetris smiled slightly and looked up at the roof.

"It has been a long time since I took some time for myself. I must thank you, Gold Saint Aioros, it is nice to have a wiser human talk some sense past the blur." She smiled her first warm smile since this morning, making the male smile back before seeming to fade out of existence. Demetris stood and pulled out her phone to make the call to her boss, already thinking of how she could spend her time.

~Saint's apartment~

"You did what?!" Regen's voice cried, her horror and revulsion to his words filling the space inside the small living room. Hyoga had come home and bandaged his cheek, barely noting the young Wiccan talking with his brother over tea. They had been doing that more often of late, coming here to discuss matters instead of open areas like the park or Regen's shop.

"She called me a Spectre to my face, you could not expect me to run after her?" "Yes actually I do! Are you so blinded by your non-existent emotions to realise how she feels… felt?!" Regen snapped, her eyes glowing amber in her fury. Shiryu placed his hand over her forearm but she pulled away.

"I do not see what you" "Of course not! You are a fool! I should never have trusted you. You… You…!" Regen was furious, her Seals weakening at the influx of magick, her body baying for this 'Saint's' blood.

"You have lost her. You once asked me, what seems an age ago, what would happen if we found the ones Shion mentioned. The ones who would help us become what we were meant to be. The ones he called our Star Mates." "They do not exist. We have searched for so long. I am so tired, brother. So tired of fighting to stay awake and alive as my soul begins to wither." Shiryu just watched as his brother seemed to become less in front of him, the girl beside him gripping his hand suddenly.

"That sounds similar to Demetris's Soul Match's in her books. Ones destined by earth and sky to find their loves entwined with stars and light. She gave her character, Solara, the Swan as her Soul Match. My character, Antiqua, was granted the Dragon after many battles and fiery words. It started as a silly novel just between us but she had it published. But that does not matter. You say that the only way for you to remain on this plain is to find these Star Mates?" Regen asked, looking mainly to the male she was beginning to trust.

"Yes. It does not matter if we save you and Demetris… It is all in the end useless if we want to survive ourselves." Hyoga's voice answered her, making her turn to the Saint, her mind working overtime.

"Do you think… that Demetris could be" "No." Hyoga stopped her with the flat answer, his eyes hardening even as they went dull.

"There is no way she could mean anything like that to me. She would not survive if asked to become such a person to someone like me." Hyoga said, standing and walking towards the bedroom. Regen looked over to Shiryu for help, her eyes a worried green.

"And yet you never seem to stop thinking about her. Wanting to see her smile and frown. To see her laugh. Your soul calls for her, yet you choose to ignore it." Aioros's voice spoke as he faded into view sitting on the arm of the couch. Regen stiffened and moved to stand behind Shiryu, making his chest tighten in slight annoyance to Aioros, something he had never felt before.

"My soul does nothing of a sort." "Believe the lies you tell yourself and you will fall, Cygnus Saint. Did you not fight with Shiryu to protect Miss Alexi and Ms Fira? Did you not feel a connection the instant you met her?" Aioros asked, waiting for the snap, knowing he had hit a chink in the icy walls Hyoga had thrown up when the male had flinched, his hand going up to his heart.

"You lie to yourself. To her. Why?" "Because I don't want her to get hurt!" Hyoga snapped, rounding on the older male, eyes glowing cyan.

"I would never forgive myself if she lost that smile. The smile that forms so easily but never remains the same. On a face that I have seen turn rose along delicate cheekbones clothed in skin of golden brown. One bright sunshine smile changes everything around her. Makes the world seem less harsh. And you dare ask me why I lie to myself when one shy smile from her has me almost putty in her hands. Falling at her feet, begging for another? She weakens me. Tortures my every waking moment." "Yet she is all you want." Aioros finished, making Regen gasp softly as Hyoga seemed to break and his eyes went soft. Softer than she had ever seen, even in ordinary men crushing hard.

"Yes. She is all I want. All I think I will ever need. And everything I cannot have now." Hyoga's voice turned so hurt, even Regen had trouble not going to him to try and ease his pain, before her brain flipped into gear and reminded her that this was the male who could have destroyed her from day one if he wanted to.

~Demetris~

"Thanks, Mr Morrison. It's only going to be a week, I'm sure Ashwini will be able to cover for me on most things. If she runs into trouble, just have her call me." Demetris ended the call and sunk into her chair, changing the channels as Zero chewed on his bone at her feet.

"Well, what should we do for a week, handsome man? Should we go somewhere? Take a cruise to Watersley and pick some fruit?" She smiled softly, as Zero just kept eating. She settled for watching a documentary about space and the earth, enjoying the peaceful evening after her homemade lamb roast with potato bake. She heard her phone ring and groaned before blindly answering it.

"Ashblade, I meant call me if you have Work related trouble, not just Janiver being a dick. I know he's a male but come on..." "I didn't realise you were a relationship expert, Miss Alexi." A familiar voice said, the amused tone only frustrating her more.

"I have nothing to say to you, Mr Yukida. Now I would be much happier if you could hang up and leave me alone." She almost growled into the phone, her eyes feeling as if they were growing warm. She heard a voice in the background before Hyoga chuckled slightly.

"I realised that, petite oiseau. I was wondering if you would be obliged to join me tomorrow for a picnic. I understand if you say no, I have Regen wanting to tear my head off even for wanting to ask." "Well tell her, I give her permission to. And that she can tear everything else off as well if she wants." Demetris snapped, hanging up and groaning. Zero looked up at her, his head tilted as she growled softly.

"Tomorrow, we are leaving early for Watersley, handsome man. I need some clean air to clear my head." Demetris sighed, looking down at her faithful friend who barked and wagged his tail.

The next day

"Okay, in you hop, Zero." Demetris said, opening the passenger side door to her personal Mustang convertible. Another final gift she was given before she lost her father. He had bought it after she had fallen in love with the rusted husk. And it was only icing on the cake when he had found out the V.I.N. plate had declared it to be red with black interior. Zero leapt into the seat, waiting patiently as he was buckled in and she walked carefully round the rear of her car to the driver's seat.

"Okay, now no barking and trying to jump up okay? I know they drive to dangerously but other people become scared by you, cutie." Demetris kissed Zero's head before starting the vehicle up and reversing out of her driveway and onto the quiet morning roads. This is what she had needed, open skies and roads that went on for days, no worries and cold country air filling her lungs and the roar of a V6 filling her ears.

'The serenity of a country road is unmatched, even by music.' She smiled, feeling the sun begin to finally warm the earth and her skin. Suddenly Zero growled and barked madly, causing a screech of tyres and one of those new Toyota Kluger's to speed past with kids looking out the windows at Zero, who didn't look too happy.

"Did they get too close, baby boy? Don't worry, I know enough about those Soccer Moms to avoid them. This is our turn off anyway." She smiled, changing lanes to pull onto the off ramp that curved out of view. She followed the road onto a less crowded stretch of road as the road made its way up a mountain side before pulling off at a small orchard.

"Here we are, boy. Let's go get some nice apples and strawberries for cooking." Demetris smiled, opening her door and shutting off the engine. She stepped out, locking her door before opening the boot of the Mustang and lifting out a medium sized picnic basket and a harness with pouches for Zero. She locked the boot and opened Zero's door, letting him jump out and sit by her side while she locked the passenger door and flicked the kill switch off before locking the glove box.

"Okay, Absolute. Let's go." She smiled, fitting his harness and walking to the orchard reception's door. The receptionist waved her through, knowing she was a regular and could be trusted to pay in full when she came to exit for the day.

"So where to first, Zero, strawberries or apples with those bunnies you like to chase?" Demetris smiled at her companion who bounded for the apple side of the walkway before flopping down and wagging his tail.

"Okay, cheeky, but no running too far. We still have to go check on the horses tonight." Demetris giggled before following her friend along the winding pathway. They had barely begun before Absolute Zero bolted after a rabbit that had wandering too close to his nose. Demetris sighed but smiled as she continued to pick the Granny Smith and Red Gala apples, gently placing them into one side of her basket, not noticing when one of the faint shadows cast by the bright sun shifted and seemed to darken.

'Such a happy child, yet she leaves herself unprotected.' A dark figure said, looking through the portal the shadow had allowed.

'Then why don't we steal her for the Master now? That beast is gone, she is alone, and the Mark is nearly complete. Why must we wait for so long, My Lord?' Another figure, smaller and more unfocused than the other, asked. The larger one reached for Demetris's turned back before flinching away as she turned and smiled up towards the warm sun.

'She is guarded still by that Swan. She may not realise it but his Cosmos is still strong in her. He is giving her a chance. A slim one, but a chance to defend herself none the less.' The figure turned away, closing the portal and the view that brought fire to his blood. How could they still not take her for that plane? She loathed the Swan, almost hated him, no matter what she told the Golden One. Why did she still deflect their efforts to steal her away? The figure growled to himself before turning to his servant.

'Stay with the others. They are not ready to launch an attack yet, tell them I order them to keep training. I will return momentarily.' The figure said before curling in on himself and launching into the air, fading into black smoke before disappearing from sight as his servant moved to follow his demands.

"Zero, get back here. That rabbit is long gone." Demetris laughed as Zero sniffed round the base of an old oak tree before trotting back over, whining. She knelt down a scratched at his ears before a bird call had her looking at a shadowed tree branch and into the brown eyes of a crow.

"Oh, you're a bit bigger than most crows, aren't you?" She said, still petting Zero, who had flicked his head and growled at something she wasn't focusing on. The crow turned its head, making her look at where Zero was now bolting off to. A stunning white hare was hopping through the trees, panicked as Zero chased after it.

'You leave yourself open here, little one.' A voice whispered over her, making her flinch and stare back at the now morphing crow. She took a step back as the crow grew larger and shifted into a more robust form, like that of an eagle.

'Such a pity you weren't selected for me. I am sure Rhadamanthys or even Kagaho would have so much fun destroying you and your precious world. Such a shame.' The voice spoke, a faint breeze brushing the loose strands of hair off her cheeks, making her wince and glare at the dark eagle.

"Leave me alone. I have done nothing to deserve this torture. You and your kind are not welcome here amongst the light." Demetris found herself saying, something warming in her chest as the eagle flapped its wings before calming. It seemed to tilt its head, its eyes glowing silver for a quiet moment as Demetris found herself physically unable to move.

'You forget with whom you argue, little bird. I can snap that pretty little neck right now so you are but a husk of yourself. But I can also give you a present, a beautiful gift so you remember exactly with whom you will be enslaved to.' The voice purred as something wrapped tightly around Demetris's throat, something metal and burning hot. Demetris whimpered as the force holding her released and the eagle screeched, almost in laughter, before disappearing as a flood of black smoke over her.

'Try and run, Demetris. Your days in this light are numbered.' The voice growled before the world started to go dark. Demetris weakly pulled her phone out of her pocket and blindly hit redial. She was on the verge of complete collapse when the dial tone ended.

"Help…. Watersley…" She managed before her world faded and she slumped to the ground, Zero nowhere to be seen, leaving her afraid and alone in her darkness.

~Regen~  
"Shiryu~! Open Up! Come On! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Regen screamed, slamming her fists into the wood, sending her magick to pulse through it, her eyes burning in her skull. She heard something shift inside before the chain slid across and she forced her way inside after the handle had begun to turn.

"Get your lazy asshole brother into the car and let's fucking go. NOW!" Regen screamed, barely looking at the person she had shoved past as she began to pace, her fear turning to rage.

"They aren't here, Miss Fira. They left to find some food or something. Hyoga mentioned buying paper to write letters again." Aioros yawned, running a hand through his hair before yawning again. Regen whipped her head round and pinned him in place with glowing gold eyes.

"Get. Them. Back. Here. Now! Because the call I just received is their fault!" She screamed, her rage breaking to utter helplessness. She crumpled to her knees as she wrapped her arms round herself.

"I can't lose her. Not now. Not after everything she has given me." Regen sobbed, curling up into herself. Aioros knelt down next to her and sent a Cosmos call to Shiryu and Hyoga, hoping they weren't far away. That darkness had struck before they had thought it would.


	6. Of Worry and Battles

Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but storyline and my two OCs

~Hyoga and Shiryu~

"Do you think she would know it's me?" Hyoga asked, eyeing the blue coloured paper that had snowflakes round the upper right hand corner. Shiryu just rolled his eyes slightly before loading the groceries into the car. Suddenly he felt a Cosmos spike, an urgent call as if in danger. He threw the last of their food stocks into the boot, slamming it as Hyoga raced to the passenger seat.

"That was Aioros. No one else would be so desperate to send out that much Cosmos." Hyoga spoke as Shiryu closed his door, turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space. He just nodded and raced to follow the Call to its origins. He screeched to a halt outside their apartment, thanking Athena there were plenty of open car spaces and raced upstairs.

"What's going on?" Hyoga shouted when they rushed through the unlocked door. Shiryu skid to a halt, his eyes honing in on Regen's curled up form and he rounded on the only other person in the room that had been there all day.

"What did you do to her?" Shiryu demanded, making his way over to Regen, kneeling down and checking her for obvious wounds.

"We need to get back into a car now. Demetris is in danger." Aioros said, as Regen unfurled herself and stood, rubbing at puffy eyes and drying tear stained cheeks, making Shiryu worry for her even more.

"What do you mean Demetris is in danger? Where is she?" Hyoga snapped, his Cosmos flaring slightly as if cracking from a whip. Regen pulled out her phone and opened her message bank, thankful she hadn't heard her phone go off before she had just missed the call.

"This is all I know." She sniffed, playing the message much to the Saints horror, mainly Hyoga's. He reached for the phone but stopped himself, looking like a madman as he marched for the door.

"Show us where this place is. I am sick of these Spectres!" Hyoga snapped, his eyes beginning to blaze as Aioros placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The only place in Watersley she would go is the orchard." "So then let's go!" Regen nodded her agreement with the Cygnus before they locked the apartment and headed for their respective vehicles, Regen and Aioros in Regen's Volkswagen Polo Sport.

~Demetris~

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you alright? Can you hear us?" A voice spoke through the darkness as something bright shone into her eyes, the lids being forced open by gloved hands. Demetris woke slowly, blinking her eyes and looking around. Nurses and doctors surrounded her, one lifting a small oxygen mask over her mouth as another checked her heart rate monitor.

"Do you know where you are?" "Zero…" Demetris gasped weakly, trying to move her arms so she could get up.

"Your dog is fine. It is outside with your friend. But ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" "I... I don't know." Demetris replied weakly, laying back down as her body screamed in protest of every movement she made.

"Well, you are in Royal Crossroads Hospital. You were moved here after not responding in the Watersley orchard to emergency crews. We had to airlift you out before bringing you here for tests. You fell quite hard against that apple tree, Ma'am. You have minimal bleeding on the brain which may be causing a slight headache and you also have some severe what look like sunburns. Can you tell us anything that may explain what went so wrong?" One of the doctors asked, his off sider holding a clipboard and pen at the ready.

"I remember my dog, Absolute Zero, running after a white rabbit then I guess I must have slipped chasing after him." Demetris lied, her body tired and wanting to rest. The offsider nodded to the doctor and most of them left, besides one who checked her IV before going out and talking to someone. Demetris leant back against the worn pillow and closed her eyes before something wet brushed her hand.

"Zero?" She asked weakly, as the something wet nudged her hand again. She smiled and opened her palm, wincing slightly before Zero's tongue licked her palm and he placed his snout gently in her hand.

"I was worried too, buddy. Who brought you here?" "We did." A soft voice had her opening her eyes weakly and smiling at Regen, who filled the small gap in the privacy curtain.

"We? Regen, my head's too sore for games." Demetris groaned softly, making Zero whine and lick her palm again. Regen walked over and pulled the blankets up a bit higher before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I told those men to stay outside, girl and pup time first. Do you want them in?" Regen asked, her voice holding a thread of worry as Demetris winced slightly at her weight on the bed.

"Please? But any chance you could heal some of this headache and fatigue? I want to talk… properly." Demetris breathed, the mask not helping with the tightness in her chest. Regen shook her head sadly and looked over at the gap again. Hyoga rushed through followed by calmer Shiryu and Aioros. Hyoga passed his hand over her head slightly and swore in Russian.

"It's Minos's work. She can't heal this, Demetris. No one can but you." Hyoga explained, making Regen look slightly panicked again. Demetris groaned and closed her eyes, trying to shut the Cygnus Saint out.

"Do you remember anything?" Shiryu asked, his voice calm as he stepped next to Hyoga.

"A crow. Bigger than most. It was more purple black than blue black like the normal ones. Burning and smoke, lots of smoke." Demetris replied weakly, making Zero whine and whimper, nudging her hand gently and licking at her wrist.

"Burning?" Regen asked, looking back at Aioros for help, her mind still torn between curiosity and the need to save her friend.

"Minos left a calling card for the Black Firebird." Aioros said, stepping closer and burning his Cosmos over his left hand. Demetris flinched away, her tired eyes scared before Zero whimpered and nudged her hand gently.

"It won't hurt, I just want to see exactly what he has left. Because if it is what I am thinking, we don't have any time left to protect you from yourself." Aioros said, lifting his hand to the throat, concentrating on the forming burns. Demetris just closed her eyes and tears formed.

"Don't let the darkness take me. Mum told me stories… Horrible bedtime stories. Of knights that fought monsters, demons and fallen angels. Of darkness that takes these knights. I found those knights in my books…" She breathed, as Aioros lifted the oxygen mask off her and just watched, waiting to strike if the Mark reacted.

"Your mother spoke of the Ancients? Such wisdom behind your mind, young one." Aioros smiled slightly before gripping at something that smoked slightly under his power. Demetris gasped in pain, her eyes watering more as the choker and pendant formed.

"Hurts. Hurts now. Stop…" Demetris pleaded, opening her eyes and gasping for air. Aioros growled softly in warning, tugging at the choker quickly before almost crushing it in his grip.

"He's left the one thing we cannot remove off her." Aioros snapped, dropping the pendant, making Demetris cry out and glare at him.

"You Saints Keep Causing Me Pain!" She screamed, throwing her hand up at Aioros as ice flowed from her fingertips to blast at Aioros. Hyoga leapt to block the brunt of the blast, feeling the ice seep into his skin, biting at his now weakened resistance to the cold.

"Demetris… Oiseau, we won't hurt you anymore. We are here to help." Hyoga breathed, holding his hands out in a show of surrender. Demetris glared at him from dark blue almost black eyes, drawing her lips back in a quiet snarl as Zero backed away.

"How can beings from Ancient Tales save a beast such as I? You can barely save yourself, Cygni." Demetris muttered, her eyes turning less harsh. Hyoga took a step closer and placed a hand on her cheek, making her wince as he lifted her face up so he could watch her eyes.

"You forget with whom you speak, little one. I have survived long enough to know my strength. Such a fear I see in your eyes. What would it take to remove it, printsessa?" Hyoga muttered, as her eyes faded to a tear filled sky blue. Demetris leaned into his hand, closing her eyes and cupping his hand with her own, trembling hands.

"I haven't heard that word in so long. Mum called me that the night I went to my formal. Her printsessa, her princess. So it's Russian… I thought so, but no one ever said it like she did. Say it again. Please. Just once more. I miss her. I miss her and dad so much." Demetris sobbed, clutching Hyoga's hand to her cheek, making Regen's heart clench. Such sorrow, such complete confusion and a need for a guide.

"Printsessa, I will call you that every time you need to remember who you are. Demetris Alexi, born of Diane Airee and Ian Alexi. A young woman who loves her friends and her animals, who cares so much about others she forgets about herself. Let us help you, let me teach you how this ice works, how to use it without losing yourself. To break their hold on your soul. Please, Demetris. Let me save you." Hyoga pleaded, feeling his heart stop when she looked up at him and nodded slightly, smiling weakly past her tears.

"Save me? Please, I don't want to be taken from the only life I know to end up a caged bird." Demetris begged quietly, turning her lips into his palm and kissing it softly, closing her eyes again. Zero climbed up onto the bed, nudging his way under her free arm, whining. Demetris smiled and hugged her friend tightly, breaking the quiet in the small room.

"I guess we should go. Aioros, would she need any guards tonight?" Regen asked, looking over at the now tired older male.

"She should be okay, they know not to take her after attaching that… that thing. They will wait for it to corrupt her, to destroy her will from the inside out. All we can do is break her out of its control when she snaps. We cannot allow it to control her. It seems her memories can help us contain the control." Aioros said, closing his eyes. Hyoga squeezed Demetris's shoulder gently and pressed his forehead against the crown of her head.

"I won't be far if the nightmares come. All you need to do is call me." Hyoga breathed, smiling slightly as she wrapped her arms round him, clinging to him.

"Just take care of yourself, Hyoga. Shiryu, keep Regen safe. They came for me, they Will come for my only dear friend." Demetris asked, looking over at the Dragon Saint.

"I will. Hyoga, let's go home. Aioros is exhausted and so is Demetris." Shiryu said, placing a hand on Regen's shoulder, making her look up at him before rushing over to Demetris and hug her tightly.

"I'll be okay, I have my shields. I'll set some up at your house tomorrow and get your Mustang home safe and sound. You scared me today, Denim. Please, just stay safe tonight." Regen said, kissing Demetris's head before walking back to Shiryu.

"Sleep well, Miss Alexi." "And you, Aioros. And thank you. For everything." Demetris smiled back at the tired adult before curling up with Zero, her arm wrapped over him and her nose buried in his fur. Hyoga smiled as he closed the heavier curtains, leaving the newly born Demetris to sleep her sickness away.

~Next Morning~

"Now make sure if anything becomes worse you will rush back here. Bleed on the brain can be slow to clot, causing headaches or even mild sore spots." The nurse explained as Demetris finished signing her papers, Hyoga standing nearby with Zero on his lead.

"I will. I don't feel like taking any more time off work." She smiled, walking towards Hyoga and kneeling down to scratch Zero before standing and walking out with Hyoga by her side.

"I am still a bit worried about those burns, Demetris. But I did some research on that choker itself. Found the usual fake internet ideas. Aioros said that Shion demanded it destroyed when they last saw it used…" Hyoga started, before noticing how Demetris had hung her head, her hand reaching to touch her throat gingerly.

"No more. Can we just walk and not discuss this… collar that bastard has given me?" Demetris asked, heading for the park across the road, needing to feel some warmth on her suddenly chilled skin. Hyoga followed after her, watching as a faint steam rose off her.

"Demetris? Printsessa?" Hyoga called, making her stop and turn back, the steam fading. Hyoga smiled and wrapped her arm through his, gently guiding her to a seat under an aged oak tree, twisted and leaning with bright green leaves.

"I thought that maybe we could start your training today. Just so you don't start steaming in public when you become stressed. It would be quite easy today, since it is a work day." Hyoga explained, tying Zero to the seat and lifting his right hand. Demetris watched as the skin started to frost over and glow a faint blue white.

"It takes a lot of control. Ice has always been one of the more difficult Cosmos to harness. But it has its moments." Hyoga's voice said, as the glow brightened before dimming again to reveal an icy hair pin, shaped like a butterfly. Demetris gasped softly, reaching to touch the gossamer like wings, realising they weren't coloured but reflected the light to look blue around the base of the wings to spread into a very light blue on the very tips.

"You made this? I only thought Cosmos could be dangerous. The books said…" "The books were only of our greatest strengths. Our victories. Not of what and who we are. I know the books you talk of so fondly, oiseau, but they are wrong. They say I am cold and dangerous as the ice I wield. But it is only part of who I am." Hyoga said, tucking her loose hair back and pinning the butterfly into her hair above her left temple. Demetris reached up to touch the wings again and smiled.

"It's cold, but I am not used to gifts of such… such care and thought." Demetris admitted, lowering her head to stare at her hands before closing her eyes and concentrating. She felt her hands grow cold and the choker start to burn but she had to try.

"Demetris, you are aiming too high. You will hurt yourself." Hyoga's voice warned but she blocked him out. She wanted to prove her worth. Her skills were a thing to be reckoned with, her time proving them making her more determined to do better the next time.

"I'm not sure what this will be, but I had to try." She muttered, opening her eyes and smiling slightly. It was rough, but one could tell what it was supposed to be. A simple bird, flat compared to Hyoga's but a smooth shape that was stretched as if in flight.

"It's not…" "It's beautiful for your first attempt, Demetris." Hyoga smiled, kissing her temple before taking the bird out of her palms and breathing on it, turning the fast melting figure into a solid block of ice. Demetris smiled weakly back, not proud of her attempt. How could she let him down? Why couldn't she have done better? When did she become so weak?

"Hey, you okay? Do you want to head home?" "No, I want to see my horses. And I don't…. I don't want to be alone yet…" Demetris mumbled, not lifting her head from looking at the hands that had failed her. She allowed Hyoga's hand to grip hers and help her up before untying Zero and walking with her to the stables.

"If you want, I could stay the night with you. If you need me to…" "No, I'll be okay, Hyoga. I just… I just need to figure all this out." Demetris smiled weakly, as they entered the stables. Demetris checked on her favourites and with Roxanne, explaining she wouldn't be riding for another week, doctors' orders, much to Roxanne's frustration.

"Are you sure, Demetris? It's no trouble…" Hyoga's voice broke her mind away from the disappointment she had seen in Roxanne's eyes and overthinking what had happened, she had been targeted and attacked. Simple.

"Its fine, Hyoga. I told you before." Demetris snapped softly, flinching when the words registered and the slightly shocked look on Hyoga's face. He smiled almost sadly, in her opinion, before threading his hand into the hair at the back of her head and kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Of course, printsessa. I will be here if you call for me." He breathed against her skin, sending a cold breeze over her before turning and walking away. Demetris walked into her home, taking care to pull the hair clip out of her hair and place it down on her bedside table.

"I don't feel like eating tonight, handsome man." She smiled weakly at Zero as she filled his bowl, making him look up at her and press his head gently into her upper leg, his blue eyes concerned.

"I'll be okay. I just need to sleep." She answered her friend before walking into her room and laying down, her eyes closing with little persuasion.

~~~~~~~**Dreaming**~~~~~~

'What have you done?' A voice asked, making Demetris's eyes focus on the Cosmos that glittered around her hands. But she was met by dark ice, moving like flames across her forearms.

'How Could You?! He Loved You! HE TRUSTED YOU!' The voice screamed, making her look up into the blazing amber eyes of Regen, who sat huddled with a severely wounded Shiryu over Hyoga's lifeless body.

'Hyoga?' She asked, not believing her own eyes. Regen growled and lifted her now green glowing hand, as Shiryu struggled to his feet.

'Go Away! I HATE YOU!' She cried, the green flaring from her hand to cover Demetris in its burning strength. It hurt. It hurt so much. She screamed in agony and bolted upright, her mind replaying the dream even as Zero whined and licked her forearm.

"Hyoga!" She cried, tears forming as she curled into a ball and sobbed. Zero whined more and trotted out of the room, leaving her alone as dark voices began to fill her head.

'That's right. You killed him.' 'How weak. You couldn't even manage a tiny bird. You useless girl.'

"No, stop. I'm not…" She sobbed, trying to cover her ears. But the voices only laughed darkly.

'But you are. Just look at you. How pathetic.'

"No I Am Not!" She screamed, her body beginning to glow ice white before she sent her Cosmos out in a massive cocoon. Something shattered near her but she couldn't care less. The choker was burning, as the voices laughter only became louder.

"Demetris?! Printsessa?!" A voice called to her, making the choker burn more, making her sob in pain. Hyoga's form filled her doorway, but before she could barely even lift her arm to plead with him to leave, her world went black.

Hyoga POV

"Demetris!" Hyoga cried, rushing over and lifting her up to lean against him. Her skin was pale and drawn thin across her body as the choker pulsed with Dark Cosmos. He blazed his own Cosmos to try and negate the Dark. But as it faded he felt a voice in his head.

'She is weak. And so are you.'

"She is not weak. She is mine! She Is Not Weak!" He growled, clutching Demetris's almost life less form to his chest. He dipped his head to her neck, pressing his suddenly stinging eyes to her freezing yet burning skin.

"She's mine." He felt his voice waver, as a wetness formed where his eyes were pressed. Tears, he knew the wetness was tears but couldn't allow himself to believe it. So he just flared his Cosmos more and prayed that it would work.

"Hy…oga…" A soft voice reached his ears, as Demetris began to twitch slightly. He lifted his head and looked down at the tired eyes and stroked the blonde hair out of her gaze.

"I'm here. I came as soon as you called, printsessa." The name made her wince in pain before weakly trying to pull away.

"No… The dream…" She managed before Hyoga just pulled her close and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"I'm here now. I'll keep you safe." "Even if….. It's me?" Her words had him freezing, making her hands clench into his shirt.

"If it's me who needs to be stopped, could you? Even if you are the one I am hurting, could you stop me?" Her questions were laced in pain, cutting into him like knives.

"Yes. Yes, printsessa. I would stop you. But I won't need to. You are mine. I won't let you fall into their control." Hyoga breathed, cupping her cheek and making her look at him. Demetris stared back, her eyes lost and pleading, making his heart clench before she wrapped her arms under his and clung to him, sobbing into his chest. He held her close, feeling her shoulders heave as she cried, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she tried to claw her way closer even as he stroked her hair.

"Can you sing?" A voice sniffled against his chest, making him pause before smiling gently into her hair.

"What would you like to hear, printsessa?" He brushed her hair away from her left eye, smiling down at her as her nails dug in again, turning her head into his chest.

"Anything." She mumbled against his breastbone, as her arms tightened round him. Hyoga smiled again and held her close, moving his hands to cup the back of her head and wrap around her lower back.

"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight" He sung softly, feeling her smile against his chest.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" Her nails let his shoulder blades go and she just held him back.

"Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone" He felt her humming the tune, her body swaying slightly in his arms as she calmed.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound…"He finished, as her arms released slightly and her breathing calmed. Hyoga smiled and lay Demetris down. She whimpered slightly when he tried to untangle her from him.

"Only for tonight, printsessa." He smiled, laying down next to her, freezing when she curled closer and nudged her head under his chin. Zero climbed up next to her and lay his head on her hip. Hyoga pet Zero's head before allowing his eyes to close, feeling Demetris sleep calmly in his arms.

Morning

"Hyoga?" A voice asked from behind him. Hyoga turned and smiled at Demetris, who yawned softly and rubbed her left eye, her hair messy from sleep.

"Hey, I thought you'd like breakfast before we head out for the day." He smiled, gesturing to the plate of food on her table as he washed up the dishes and pans he had used.

"Pancakes? And bacon? I didn't have these…" "Regen bought them over this morning. You've been asleep for a while. It's almost 10am." He explained, placing a plate in the drying rack.

"Thankyou. No one's… no one's ever cooked for me." Hyoga smiled back at her as she shyly started to eat. She sighed softly at the sweet taste of the pancakes and the crispy crunch of the bacon, strange when she hadn't told him how she like her food cooked.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked, finishing her food and walking over to the sink. Hyoga stepped back and watched her place her dish in the sink.

"I thought you'd like to go for a drive. Or even horse riding. There's a few ideas out on the coffee table." He smiled, washing the dish before placing it to drain and pulling the plug out of the sink. Demetris nodded and walked out into the lounge room, not caring that she still was wearing yesterday's clothes. She could change later after a shower when she got the chance. On the coffee table there were a few flyers for activities around Crossroads. Horse riding up near the orchard, country drives towards Silvermere City and bush walking in Silvermere National Park.

"I'd love horse riding but the bush walking and the drives sound peaceful too." Demetris smiled, touching the glossy photo of a Pinto and a Chestnut Bay galloping in a field even as she lifted the flyer for the bushwalking and admired the image of the waterfalls that gave Silvermere its name.

"Then how about we do them all? Horse riding today and the drives and bush walks tomorrow?" Hyoga's voice said, as he walked out from her kitchen and sat down next to her. Demetris smiled shyly and leant her head on his shoulder.

"I'd like that, Hyoga. But I can't miss too much training or work. Just because I am a big boss, doesn't mean I can leave everyone else to cover for me whenever I want." Demetris said, her eyes closing slightly as something in her relaxed. Hyoga brushed her hair off her face gently and chuckled.

"Well hurry up then, printsessa. You can't sleep all day." Hyoga's voice woke her from her dozing. She smiled and headed for her room, thinking a shower wouldn't be a priority if she could go riding. She threw on a worn pair of jeans, tears in the knees and along the upper leg, and a singlet with a sky blue tartan pattern with silver wings hand stitched into the back. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it out for the day, it needed to rest anyway.

"So who is driving?" She asked, walking out and checking she had collected her keys from beside her bed. Hyoga looked up from reading a map and smiled.

"I'll drive, since I know where we are going. Zero's already outside, dog door is open if you let him retreat inside during the day." She smiled at him and went to check if the windows were locked as well and double checked the back door.

"Let's go then. Since you are offering to take me out." Demetris teased, making Hyoga hide slightly behind his hair and rub the back of his neck. He lead her out to Star Dust, making her giggle when he held her door open for her even while she was still locking her house door.

"Such a gentleman today. But thank you, ангел." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and sat door and buckled herself into the passenger seat. Hyoga looked away slightly while closing her door, making her smile more.

'He's behaving different today. Is it because of what happened last time and how bad things have become now?' Demetris thought, touching the now fading burn marks, wincing slightly when her fingers brushed the warm metal of the choker. Just another reminder why he was still here. Demetris shook her head and smiled at the blonde male, who smiled back before reversing out of her driveway, his eyes focused on the traffic. Demetris felt her fear fade and be replaced by pride and a warmth she had not felt in a long time.

'I'm his though. I am his and he is Mine.'

**SSHoshi here. Goddess, this chapter has been a long time coming. I've been under some strain here at home. My writing has always been a way to escape and treat my depression and these past weeks I have just been struggling to not let my writing be affected so greatly. But the thought of a tender yet possessive Hyoga has helped inspire a brighter side of my Demetris and me. I hope that comes across, my loyal Fans. **Ангел** means 'Angel' in Russian according to Google Translate. If I decide to use more Russian or other languages, I shall explain down here. Shout out to Eclique and Smily90. SSHoshi Out!**


	7. Of Dangers and Strangers

Lands of Rebirth

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but storyline and my two OCs

The trip to the mountains was quiet, broken only when Hyoga turned the radio on, making Demetris smile and sink into the plush cloth seats, running her hand along the passenger door arm rest.

"It's always been so peaceful here. It was my favourite area to travel to when I needed to clear my head." Demetris found herself saying, as they turned off the main road and onto a quiet street.

"I always found the calm of silence is one of the best ways to find yourself when you feel lost." Hyoga smiled to himself as Demetris sat up straighter.

"What are the tundras like?" She asked, turning slightly to focus on him. Hyoga smiled again and pulled onto a dirt road and sighed softly in memory.

"Cold mainly. The wind always bit like a wild animal, vicious even when it wasn't that windy. But they stretched for kilometres. A mirror for the glow of the sun and just so quiet and calm." His eyes became glazed as his smile turned soft. Demetris placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"They sound wonderful." She smiled before Hyoga squeezed her hand back and turned into the entrance way of the riding school. Demetris gasped at the sight of a herd of horses galloping inside one of the huge paddocks, their bodies lean and well cared for. She touched the glass gently and squeaked in fear when a snowflake formed, fogging the glass.

"Easy, printsessa. It's okay, it was only a little spark." Hyoga's voice eased as the car came to a halt. Demetris turned to him and flinched in surprise when his hand cupped her cheek. She smiled slightly when he ran his thumb across her cheek bone, sending a tingle down her spine.

"Spark?" "Yes, it happens when you aren't used to controlling your Cosmos. But here, I'll help you for today until you are ready to train again." He said, sending a cool breeze over her, making her giggle softly as it pushed her hair off her face.

"Thank you, ангел. Let's see how you can handle the gift given to Athens by Poseidon. Or if you know both myths, Demeter's gift to win her heart." Demetris smiled, opening her door and climbing out into the warm sunshine. Whinnies called in the wind as horses grazed or galloped, some already saddled and ready to go for riders. Hyoga locked Star Dust and walked after her, chuckling when she stopped to pet a black Arabian's neck.

"Ride for two? Or for a tour?" A stable hand asked, looking over their outfits and shrugging. Demetris felt her mind growl at the insolent display of judgement.

"Guided lunch ride for two?" Hyoga asked, making the stable hand nod and turn, tying the brown Bay to the hitching post before disappearing inside the shed.

"How arrogant. Poor thing isn't even tied down properly." Demetris growled softly before stroking the Bay's neck and retying the lead rope so it's head could drop and graze. Hyoga wrapped and arm round her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Not everyone loves their treasures animals as you do, oiseau. Let's just enjoy our day out." He smiled, squeezing her waist gently before pulling away as people walked out of the shed.

"Hyoga Yukida, am I to assume? The horses are this way and Leone, your guide is waiting for you to saddle up." A auburn haired woman spoke, the authority she held radiating off her like steam. Demetris followed Hyoga and the woman inside, watching the stable hand struggle with the knot of the Bay's lead rope, making her giggle softly.

"Now, I understand that you both are competent horsemen? Well, we do offer a free ride for a portion of your ride, if you would like to take that route?" The auburn haired woman explained as she walked past the smaller ponies, as Demetris tried not to stop and pet the sweet tempered things.

"I am sure we would prefer that route. Right, oiseau?" Hyoga asked, making Demetris turn away from admiring a golden pinto who trotted around a round ring at the end of a lead line.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'd love to have the chance to gallop again." She smiled before a high whinny had her and the auburn haired woman turning. A jet black Friesian stallion whinnied again and reared away from a stable hand, his 17 hands of height huge compared to the young boy. Before the auburn woman could even collect her thoughts, Demetris had raced over and pushed the boy out of the way.

"Easy, boy. Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed, watching the stallion as he threatened to kick. But the look in his brown eyes was fear induced rage, making her smile softly.

"Why don't you come back down and talk to me? I won't hurt you, big boy." She spoke gently, as the stallion's eyes turned curious at her tone. He lowered himself back to all four hooves and snorted at her, making her giggle.

"There's a good boy. What had you so spooked, sweetheart? Easy now, I just want to look at you." She cooed, walking closer to the stallion, who's ears went back before his head and eyes followed her to his shoulder.

"Good boy. See? I won't hurt you. Such a softie you are." Demetris stroked the stallion's shoulder before noticing the twig under the saddle blanket.

"Oh, is that what's wrong, sweetie? You poor thing." She said, tugging the twig away as the stallion snorted and pawed the dirt floor.

"Miss, I would suggest next time letting us handle our horses. They are not just play toys." The auburn haired lady chided, as Hyoga walked over and checked on her. Demetris brushed him off and swung up onto the Friesian's saddle.

"I was never in any harm's way. I stayed within this boy's area of view and stayed calm. He trusted me because I showed him I trusted him. Your stable hand spooked him. I think that grey Arabian would be perfect for my partner to ride, if you will allow it, ma'am. I do not train with Roxanne Oxley because I can afford it but because she chose me." Demetris explained, making the woman balk at her statement.

"You are the famed Angel Rider?" "Yes, now if you please, I just wanted to have a calm day with my partner." Demetris sighed, as Hyoga swung into the Arabian mare's saddle and settled himself into a comfortable position.

"Of course, of course. Do not let me keep you then, Miss." The auburn haired woman gushed, walking away and chiding her stable hand as well. Hyoga smiled at her, making her shrug.

"One stupid show jumping costume and I am suddenly famous. Was not my fault." She sighed, trotting the stallion out towards the gates. Hyoga followed next to her, his control and stature suggesting he knew how to ride and ride well.

"Can I hear about it later? It does sound like an interesting side of your hobby, printsessa." He smiled warmly, making her blush before a voice had them looking up.

"You two the free ride luncheon?" The blonde male saddled on a roan Mustang asked, his blue green eyes watching them carefully.

"Yes, sir." Demetris answered, making the man look at her.

"I see you were given Black Scot to ride, Miss. He's a wild one, I hope you understand?" The man said, eyeing her closely. Demetris flexed her weight in the saddle and the stallion did a small loop.

"Of course, Sir. But he chose me to ride him. He's just a big softie at heart." Demetris said, petting the stallion's neck.

"Yeah, around women. The name is Leone. I will be your guide today on this three hour ride. Lunch will be along the river here so the horses can graze and drink as well. Please follow me." Leone said, turning his Mustang towards the already open gate. He led them out along a worn trail, closing the gate behind them and heading for the large gum tree forest.

"You've had a fire rip through here recently." Hyoga commented, guiding the mare away from a green but burnt husk of a fallen gum tree. Leone looked at him over his shoulder, gold flashing in his eyes, making the Cygnus Saint stiffen slightly before relaxing again.

"Yes, as the young Miss could explain to you, since your accent tells me you aren't a native, we had some huge bush fires last summer." Leone explained, smirking slightly before turning his head to Demetris, who was just enjoying the breeze.

"Yeah, wouldn't believe less than six months ago this place was as black as this stallion." Demetris smiled brightly, her aura glowing, amking Hyoga's heart clench. Finally that smile was back.

"Well, I for one am glad the bush regenerates so quickly. More pay and time away from the office for me." Leone chuckled, making Demetris laugh.

"Of course, there's just something about this land… It's strength to survive and thrive in these conditions. But mainly because of scenes like these." Demetris sighed softly, her eyes focusing past Leone and on the opening in the bush cover. A clearing stretched for a while but the galloping horses that disappeared between the trees as they approached had Leone pulling a capsule rifle from under one of the saddle bags.

"You aren't going to shoot them are you?!" Demetris cried, leaning forward in her seat to eye the weapon. Leone glared at her and loaded the rifle, lifting it up.

"I am under guidance by my employer to clear the wild horses away from our guests. We have had too many being injured from the brumbies." Leone stated, his voice almost cold as he looked down the sights. Demetris tightened the reins in her hands and squeezed her shins against the stallion's sides, sending him into a canter down the slope and towards the clearing. The wild horses, startled by the newcomer to their grazing, reared and whinnied before galloping into the bush around the clearing. Demetris pulled the stallion to a halt, turning him sideways so she could watch the disappearing brumbies and glared over her shoulder at Leone.

"Sir, you better learn to pull her into line. I am not going to be disobeyed again when lives could be at stake. She is too reckless." Leone growled softly, unloading the rifle and packing it away again before heading down the slope. Hyoga just chuckled and cantered his horse down to Demetris.

"I hope you won't be so disobeidiant to everyone, Miss. You could have been injured." Leone snapped, making the smirk fade to a sneer on Demetris's face.

"Oh, I am sorry for wanting to keep our native animals alive. Those horses have every right to be here as we do, Sir. And firing those capsules only cause panic and can injure them. How would you like your beauty to be injured from a spooking? A broken leg perhaps? Maybe even a twisted joint? No animal deserves to be treated like that." Demetris snapped back, her eyes glowing slightly as Hyoga moved his mare closer.

"Demetris…" "No, Hyoga, I was fine. I knew how to handle the situation. I chose the most direct route towards them, startling them just enough to get them moving without spooking them into panic. Are they gone? Yes. Did anyone get hurt? No. Did innocent horses who are struggling to survive die because of injury caused by panic? No. I did nothing wrong." Demetris snapped, turning the stallion and cantering away, her hair flaring behind her as she stayed within sight, her Cosmos struggling against his Seal. Hyoga clenched his hand on the reins, trying to keep the Seal strong.

"Are you sure?" Leone's voice asked, making him look away from his Mate. Leone looked down at him, his blue green eyes holding the hint of gold he saw before.

"Yes, I am sure. Does your brother know you are here?" Hyoga asked, as he straightened in the saddle, the mare pawing slightly at the ground, sensing the unease.

"No, and Shion prefers it that way. The less who are known to be here, the better. The less chance that they will be hurt. But she is pushing it, Hyoga, she is reckless. Prone to violence. How can she be protected if they have already corrupted her so much? And you sealing her Cosmos is not helping calm her down." Leone spoke, his voice stable even as his shoulders stiffen and flexed.

"She is a passionate woman. She cares for her animals, her friends and she knows how to handle herself. She grew up strong, empowered. And she is Mine." Hyoga justified, galloping away and reaching Demetris, who had stopped the stallion and was just watching the bush.

"Easy, Hyoga, look." Her voice breathed, as he slowed the mare to the stallion's side. A mare stood just behind the treeline, her foal's tail wiggling frantically as it fed, the mare watching them.

"This is why I didn't want him to use the capsule rifle. The sound would have disturbed them." Demetris smiled, her eyes soft as the foal finished and scrambled back on his long legs. Hyoga smiled and turned the mare, making the stallion follow as they walked away from the mare and foal. Demetris smiled slightly before making the stallion gallop back towards Leone, knowing she should apologise, but not before she saw how Hyoga handled the race. But when the mare's head came into view in the corner of her eye, she just laughed.

"You won't win, Cygni! I got this race in the bag." She sung, as the stallion extended his stride, making the mare snort before doing the same. But what she didn't have in power, the mare made up for in sheer speed.

"Of course, printsessa." Hyoga's voice retorted as he pulled past her, making her laugh and gallop after him, the stallion strong under her. She felt the world melt away, no stress, no strain. Just the sheer joy of a free rein gallop, the rush of the wind and the sun against her face.

'Never free. Only let loose.' A voice said in her head before the choker started to burn, making her rein the stallion in tightly and jump off him, sitting down and clutching at her throat.

"Demetris?!" Hyoga's voice cried, but another horse galloped over and someone dismounted. A hand brushed her shoulder but she pulled away with a yelp as she felt lightning seemed to crackle along her skin.

"Go. Away!" She screamed, swinging her arm out, striking the figure across the cheek before trying to scramble away. A cool hand brushed her shin and she whimpered, looking up at Hyoga.

"Easy, printsessa, we aren't going to hurt you." He smiled almost sadly, making her clamp round his shoulders and her body started shuddering as the choker burnt more, cutting off her breathing, as pain laced through her neck.

"Just breathe. Focus on trying to breathe, printsessa. It may hurt but just trust me, okay?" Hyoga's voice spoke past the white pain, making her nod and bury closer, trying to breathe as Hyoga's Cosmos started to flare.

"Hurts…" She whimpered as the cold made breathing harder past the pain that began to become worse.

"Just breathe, oiseau. Please, just breathe." Hyoga said, tightening his hold on her as the pain started to fade and left the new burns open to the cold, making her wince slightly.

"Demetris?" Hyoga asked, lifting her head with his hand, still covered in icy Cosmos, making her nuzzle his palm gently.

"Breathing. Hurts. Pain's gone…" She gasped, making him draw his Cosmos back and just watch her, his eyes fading from glowing ice blue to pure blue. She smiled and cupped his cheek, making him smile back.

"What happened?" Leone's voice asked as Hyoga hugged her tightly again before helping her stand. Demetris looked over at Leone and tilted her head, left eye closing as the burns stretched and pulled.

"Just… why have your eyes changed colour?" She asked, seeing the gold tint to the blue green that was not there before.

"It is nothing, Demetris." Leone said, the gold fading but static still crackled in the air. Demetris leant against Hyoga, her body still weak but her eyes flared bright blue for a moment.

"Leone… Lion… Aioria!" Demetris gasped, making Leone, now Aioria, bow slightly before eyeing Hyoga.

"She is smarter than what I gave her credit for." Aioria nodded, making Hyoga hold her tighter to him.

"Don't worry, Swan. She is too wild for me. Although for Miro…" "Not. Happening." Hyoga growled, making Demetris look up at him. His eyes had gone ice blue again but he didn't radiate his Cosmos.

"She. Is. Mine." He growled, making Demetris tilt her head before nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek. His arm tightened gently before Aioria's eyes landed on her neck.

"Since when did that Thing exist?!" Aioria snarled, his eyes blazing gold as his Cosmos flared with a wave of static, making her wince and whimper. Hyoga flared his Cosmos, making her huddle closer, trying to escape the static charge.

"Aioria, calm down. Shion knows about it. That is what is causing her mind breaks. Calm. You are hurting her." Hyoga demanded, making Aioria glare at him.

"She has been Marked and Chained! Why should I be calm? She is being corrupted as we speak!" Aioria growled, his eyes flashing dangerous as the horses moved away, sensing danger. Demetris hid behind Hyoga, shivering in fear as Hyoga growled back and his Cosmos flared more.

"I know that. She knows that. But we can fix it. We can save her. I promised her we would. And I won't allow you to break that promise." He snapped, but his eyes pleaded with Aioria. Aioria snarled again but his Cosmos faded as Hyoga straightened and calmed his own. Demetris gripped Hyoga's shirt, shivering still.

"Are you okay, printsessa? You're not cold right?" Hyoga asked, wrapping his arms round her, letting her bury close.

"Not cold. Just…" "Scared. I know, printsessa." He smiled gently, stroking her cheek, making her smile as the burns finally stopped hurting and she could relax again.

"What did they say this time, printsessa?" He asked, ignoring the snort from Aioria, who had relaxed enough that the horses were not as spooked. Demetris squeezed her eyes shut and buried into Hyoga's chest again.

"Never free. Only let loose." She mumbled, making Hyoga hold her tighter. He brushed her hair gently, making her mewl cutely and nuzzle into his hand.

"It will be okay, printsessa." He smiled, kissing the crown of her head before leading her back to the Friesian, helping her remount before remounting the Arabian. Aioria remounted the Mustang before they continued along the trail, Demetris just enjoying the peace as her body recovered.

"Is the Mark any bigger? I know you don't like seeing it but…" Demetris paused, as Hyoga just smiled and cupped her cheek.

"It's only slightly more detailed. The choker is over powering the Mark now." He explained before Aioria chuckled slightly. Demetris looked over to him, watching as he looked at her from the corner of his right eye.

"That choker means they declared you 'dangerous goods'. If they come to take you, it will act like a shock collar and disarm you enough that they can easily take you away. Explain these things properly, Hyoga, she deserves to know." Aioria sighed, turning back to his picnic lunch. Hyoga groaned softly and took a sip of his water.

"And you thought I knew that information? Bronze Saint, Goldie, I do not have access to the archives. And we were sent here before we could complete our training with Shion." He ran a hand through his hair before Demetris squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, at least I know now. I probably wouldn't have liked to know yesterday but today, I think I can handle it." She said, standing and going to check on the horses down near the river. Aioria turned to face Hyoga and scowled.

"Do you mean to keep her in the dark about her powers? She won't be able to return to a normal life until she knows how to control them. It becomes more dangerous every day she is even by your side. How do you plan on protecting her when you can barely protect yourself from your feelings for her?" Aioria asked, his eyes flat and controlled.

"I know. I am trying to get her used to everything changing. I said we would do some training today and she agreed. I won't force an innocent to our way of thinking. She needs time." Hyoga explained, making Aioria frown.

"We do not have much time left. Voices and lashing out when we try to help? Those are signs she needs to learn how to fight for herself. You cannot always be there for her and if she dies, you do as well." Aioria explained, as Hyoga hung his head before looking towards where Demetris had walked. His face softened and a smile formed before Aioria stopped watching him and turned to the young woman he was starting to become concerned by. She stood with all three horses, almost glowing in the sunlight, her smile peaceful as she stroked the stallion's neck and ruffled the Mustang's mane.

"I would happily lay down my life if she would keep smiling like that. Shion made it clear what to expect, we all know the tales. You know exactly what she means to me. What has happened." "And Camus fears for you." That statement had his eye turning shocked and worried.

"Camus believes that the woman who would capture your soul would become cold. Lose herself amongst the icy Cosmos she would suddenly possess. How can you be sure she won't become what he fears for you?" "Because she is too warm. Born with fire in her blood and in her soul. Look at her, she is the sunlight I have been wanting to give me life after Hades took everything from me." Hyoga smiled, watching as Demetris hugged the stallion before smiling back at him, her eyes glittering with joy.

"She burns brightly. But flames can be weak, no matter how bright they blaze." Aioria spoke, watching as Demetris walked back over and smiled brightly, the burns only faint pink lines now.

"Can we keep riding? I want to know how strong Black Scot actually is when it comes to hill climbs." She asked, trying to look cute and innocent. Aioria just rolled his eyes as Hyoga smiled, his gaze held captive by the young woman.

"That seems feesiable, so long as you don't decide to have another fight with me." He said, making Demetris smirk and curtsy.

"Of course not, 'Sir'. You would not be able to handle any fights with me. I have lived with…" Her eyes looked him up and down and her smirk turned foul for a moment "Your kind for a long time now."

"My kind?" Aioria scoffed, making Demetris giggle almost darkly, his nerves on edge at the sound. She twirled a strand of hair round her fingers and smirked again.

"Men who think they are powerful. Men who are no better than boys. Trust me, Leo Saint, I grew up fighting your kind everyday. You will be an easy battle. And I would win." She waved her hand, dismissing his opinion before turning back to the Friesian stallion and hauling herself up into the saddle, as if proving the strength in her will and body.

"Ready, воин льда?" She smiled at Hyoga, making him chuckle before swinging up into the mare's saddle and trotting over to her.

"Always, printsessa. Leone?" He asked, making Aioria snort softly and swing into his own saddle and lead them out of the river side clearing.

~Ten minutes later~

"Demetris!" Hyoga called out, watching the stallion rear and Demetris strain on the reins. She flashed him a strained smile as the stallion came back down heavily on his front hooves and pawed at the ground, his neck arched as he snorted.

"Sorry, it seems he is not one for snakes." She giggled shyly, petting the stallion's neck before turning him away, allowing Hyoga to see the flash of dust brown scales as the snake slid away. She smiled and trotted over to Aioria.

"Come on, Hyoga. Zero will be missing me by now." She called, making Hyoga trot the mare over and smile at her. Demetris giggled softly before moving the stallion into a canter. Aioria cantered alongside her until Hyoga caught up, making her smile. They rode back to the barn in peace, Demetris allowing herself to relax once more yet keep her mind forcefully blank.

'Just a bit longer.' Her mind whispered, tingling along her spine as she watched Hyoga dismount and wait for her to join him.

'Just a bit longer.'

**Sorry for the delay, readers. But I've been under a lot of strain with school and my thinking for this story has hit so many writer's blocks. Urgh….. Anyway, I'll keep trying. Just for you guys. SSHoshi Out**


End file.
